MasenMC
by krwhite1234
Summary: Bella must return to Forks after Charlie's hurt in the line of duty. She's just graduated and not sure where life will take her. She takes up a job at Masen's Diner where she is thrust into Edwards world in Masen MC. M/lemons E/B AU/AH Inkella/Possesiveward Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight just borrowed Stephanie Myers characters!

 **Bella**

I finally lay down to try to get some sleep. I had been up for way too many hours and tomorrow I started my first day of work. I closed my eyes trying to wrap my head around the last 48 hours. Just Wednesday I was packing my things thinking I wanted to go on the road with Mom and Phil for a few weeks and then I get the call. I didn't recognize the number but this Billy I talked to insisted he was good friends with Charlie, my dad. Apparently was shot in the line of duty during a home raid and his prognosis was not looking good. So I packed up as much as I could and took the next flight to Port Angeles where I would then drive to Forks.

After getting to Forks Community Hospital, I then met Dr. Cullen, who insisted my father got lucky but would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. He would require a few surgeries and then would be moved to recovery for a few weeks. After they were sure everything was healing right he would then go to Forks Rehab facility until he was comfortable with getting around in his wheel chair. They allowed me to sit with him though he slept most the time.

I met Dr. Cullen's daughter, Alice, who was Charlie's nurse. She was nice and bubbly though on the short side with black spiky hair. She promised me everything should turn out fine. She sat and let me cry on her shoulder and I realized I would need to stay around and find some work. What does an 18 year old with no work experience have to offer? Alice said she'd make a call knowing her aunt was looking for a new waitress as long as I didn't mind serving, being on my feet and talking to local townspeople. She assured me it was the safest and would pay okay. Alice mentioned she worked there while in nursing school.

So here I am now in my old bedroom I hadn't lived in since I was 10 and trying to find comfort that Charlie was doing better than he was when I got here. I finally allowed sleep to take over in hopes of being rested for my first shift. I tossed and turned most the night but I got up when my alarm went off at 8 am. Liz, Alice's aunt asked that I be there at 10 after the breakfast rush and before the lunch rush so she could show me the ropes. They had been in need of someone for a while and she was grateful that I was here.

I dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue and black plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned over it, unsure of what the dress code was. I kept my hair pulled back in a low pony tail and wore minimum make up. I really didn't want to overdo it with my normal wear but I did feel kind of weird not putting on my normal get up. I just really needed this job.

The walk to the diner wasn't very long. I would get tired of it after a while but the town was pretty small so most everything was in walking distance. Charlie only had his police cruiser so after I saved up enough I'd get me a car. The parking lot wasn't very full thankfully. The bell jingled over the door and most everyone looked up for a moment and then resumed their meals. From behind the counter stood a woman in her late forties with beautiful auburn hair and vibrant green eyes. She looked up and smiled at me immediately recognizing me.

"You must be Isabella!" She exclaimed excitedly. She seemed to be the only one working the front counter. "I am so glad you came. Alice said she thought you'd be for the job. We've been looking for weeks but in a small town like this we don't get newbies around here often."

"Actually, it's Bella and I am returning. My mom moved us away about 8 years ago." I looked around and noticed a few men sitting at the counter drinking coffee seeming in deep discussion. There was an older couple finishing their breakfast and a business man taking a call in a booth by himself.

"Oh that's right you're Rene's daughter. I knew you looked familiar. My sister, Esme and I grew up around here. We went to school with your parents but were a few grades ahead of them. I'm Liz Masen by the way. This is my family's place and my son, Edward, owns the mechanic shop out back. The lunch crowd will be here in a few hours so let me show you around before they get here."

So for the next hour and a half we walked around and she showed me how to clean, stock and helped me learn the menu. It was typical American diner food which I knew wouldn't be hard. By eleven o'clock she entrusted me with working at least the counter top which had only five chairs in front of it. It wasn't difficult to get in to the routine. The people were nice and I was enjoying earning a living for once. Rene always did what she could to provide for us until she married Phil who provided for us then. This was the first time I could say I did this for myself. As the place got busier it got warmer and Liz recommended I lose the flannel shirt.

At about 2 o'clock and group of men walked in. They seemed to be in their late twenties and had on leather vests. I caught the logo on one and it had a cross with the words "Masen MC" on the back of it. I wasn't born yesterday recognizing the group who looked like they stepped out of an episode of Sons of Anarchy. I counted about six total that sat around a big round table in the corner. Liz brought out a pitcher of coke to them. I worked at staying busy and stocking the counter from the lunch rush. A little while later Liz asked me to help her bring out their burger and fries. She carried the four burgers and had me carry two large orders of fries and two large orders of onion rings.

"I don't see why those pups would think they could come to this territory." I heard the large bulky one. Muscles didn't look up from where he was pouring ketchup over the fries.

"Apparently, Black has some business with someone in town and said it was legit just for a visit. They know they are only permitted to pass through town normally than stay", said the one next to muscles who had his blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Blondie looked up with a thankful smile as I set down his onion rings.

"Chief Swan's daughter is in town and Black is his old friend. So everyone settle the fuck down and deal with it. I agreed with Jake to allow a little lenience for the Wolves for a few weeks as long as they played nice." I looked up at what seemed to be the leader of the group who had a mess of brown hair atop his head with a chiseled strong jaw and the same piercing green eyes. Ah, I am going to say this must be Liz's son, Edward.

About that time Liz came out with extra napkins and more soda for the guys and heard the end of their conversation. She seemed to try to clear her throat looking at the Leader tilting her head my way. I just blushed and asked if there was anything else they needed.

"You can take residence right here sweetheart for the rest of my lunch." A guy on the other side of the table said. He had blue eyes and choppy dirty blonde hair. He was nice looking but nothing compared to El Capitan over there.

"As much as you may like that, I on the other hand wouldn't want to intrude since it sounds like I've caused enough trouble already." I said timidly walking back to the kitchen to take a much needed break. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and stepped outside.

The air was crisp but a little dreary. I really didn't miss this weather after we moved to Florida. There was a slight mist and as I finished my first cigarette pulled my hair down and bent over. Of course I had to have perfect timing because before I could stand I heard the back screen door slam and boots walking my way. I turned standing up pulling my hair into a messy bun and came face to face with El Capitan himself.

 **Edward**

Same shit different day seems to become my motto the past few weeks. I was getting bored and that was never good. Most the trouble seemed to show up when I became bored. For the most part business was doing great. We had become the number one go to mechanic shop in the area. The guys even had side projected they'd thrown themselves into. I on the other hand was feeling antsy like something big would be happening soon.

Most people think I just own the Masen Toolbox but I also was the head of our motorcycle club, Masen MC. I had been given the role after my dad passed of a heart attack five years ago. The club had just moved to town and the boys I roomed with at UDub decided to join up. Of course both of them were tied down with old ladies now. Alice my cousin, is engaged to Jasper who handles our money. Rosalie is a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary is married to my best friend Emmett who handles our security. Next to the shop we have a bar and dance hall we run as well. We gotta keep low key and not draw too much attention to what we got goin on and both business help with that.

I finally told the boys to break for lunch. We were all fucking starving. We headed over to Ma's place and grabbed our usual table. I immediately noticed the cute brunette behind the counter but hadn't heard of any new hires. This must be Chief Swan's daughter. I knew she was coming to town. I'd put up with shit from fuckin Black a few days ago when Charlie was shot at a drug bust no less. Charlie may be friends with Jake's dad but he was always good to us. We weren't into dealing drugs we just helped keep the peace in town and though we may enjoy the occasional mary-jane didn't distribute it and kept it in the club only.

She helped Ma drop off our food and I got a good look at the slender body of hers. She had on this tight black v-neck t-shirt and damn did it work for her. I noticed some ink on the inside of her wrist and on her hip bone when she stretched to place Emmett's basket of fries. I noticed the holes in her ears seemed a little bigger than your normal earring though she didn't have any in. I watched her as she finished passing out the rest of the baskets and picked up on the shadow on the side of her lip. I couldn't help it but notice the indention in her shirt where there was an obvious belly button ring sticking out. This definitely isn't the same little girl the Chief talks about often. I guessed her age about twenty trying to remember what the Chief had said.

Of course Mike had to ruin it by asking her to sit on his lap but then she shocked me by catching what we were talking about earlier when the guys complained about Black. She tried to slip away and stay out of it. I'd obviously had insulted her which wasn't my intention. I felt the need to apologize which really wasn't my style. The guys got into their lunches and I decided to go check her out. I mean she had a lot of shit to deal with obviously.

I stepped out back and walked around the corner knowing the back door slamming would announce my presence. I turned the corner and caught her ass in the air while she seemed to be pulling her hair up on top of her head but my eyes were glued to her ass. Damn was it perfect for both of my huge hands to grab. I could just barely see the black strings rising above the hem of her jeans. She turned and stood up before I could grab her.

"Look I didn't come here for trouble. My dad's hurt and I needed a job so please just don't." She said with a sigh as she grabbed a cigarette. I reached in my pocket for my zippo offering to light it for her. "Thanks." She muttered after it lit.

I pulled out my own and we just stood there smoking while looking each other over. "I'm glad the Chief's okay." I said lowly as I stepped a little closer. She seemed to be shivering so I slipped off my jacket and offered it to her. She gasped and looked up at me.

"I ain't nobody's old lady you know. Hell I'm barely old enough to be even be called young lady." She snickered as she put on my jacket. Well she obviously had me figured out a little more than I thought.

"You work for my Ma so you must be alright. I don't just give my jacket to anybody. It's on loan." I stated before I took another drag. "For now." I added stepping closer again. Damn, did she look good in my jacket.

"Look I said I didn't come here for trouble. I don't even know who the fuck this Jake guy is. My life is turned upside down right now. I just graduated a month ago with no idea where my life is going and now Charlie is paralyzed and I've got El Capitan here handing me his jacket which, I wasn't born yesterday, is a sign of possession." She let out a long breath trying to fight tears I could see forming in her eyes.

I made one last step closer grabbing hold of her hips. She looked up at me. I had at least a foot on her. She didn't stop me when I brushed a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. I let my thumb wipe away the lone tear that escaped. "I'll deal with Jake. He's the son of a friend of the Chief's. As for Charlie, he's tough and will get through this. And my jacket is for you to borrow for the moment. Let's just say the Chief and I are friends. We look out for each other. And that includes you so yeah I may be a little possessive cause I can tell you right now there is no way in hell you are sitting on anyone's lap but mine." With that I kissed her. And fuck did she taste _amazing._

**This is a new one I've been playing around with in my head for a bit. I'm a sucker for a sexy bad boy and I like a tough Bella. This will most defiantly be a M rated story. Lots of cussing, alcohol, drugs and of course smut. This is a WIP. I haven't got very far in it and would like a Beta but unsure of how that works since I've never had one.

Please please leave me a comment of some constructive criticism I could use it! And if you have any ideas of where this story could go I'd love to hear it too. Like I said this is a WIP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer in chapter 1!

Bella

I seriously could not believe he actually followed me out here. He sounded genuine when he talked about Charlie which made me believe he actually did have a good relationship with him. I can remember Charlie mentioning hanging out at the local bar, McCarty's, occasionally. I couldn't help but shiver in the chill of the afternoon which of course he noticed and offered his jacket.

I gasped. First, because of what it meant. A biker doesn't give his club jacket to just any lady. It's a sign of ownership that she's his and only his. I mean shit I don't know a lot but I know that. But what really caught my attention were his tattoos. He was in a white t-shirt with his club vest over it. His left arm was covered. On the back side of his forearm I saw his mother's name in a beautiful cursive and on his bicep I could see a thorn branches intertwined wrapped around. He had a leather band wrapped around his wrist snapped together.

I made sure he knew I wasn't signing up for anything, at least not yet. I mean he says he knows Charlie and all but I don't know him. Before I know it we have bantered back and forth and I am very close to losing it. I've had an emotional few days and this guy was bringing out a lot of fears but at the same time he seemed to actually care. I just stared up at him when he grabbed my hips and wiped away the one tear I couldn't stop. I could see the look in his eyes and the words he spoke made me tingle like he would take care of me. And then he kissed me. I mean _really_ kissed me.

. I could taste the cigarette on his breath and his large hands reached into my back pockets and pulled me closer. My hands tentively reached up his chest under his vest feeling every ridge of defined muscle. I grazed his nipple ring which caused him to moan and that made me bite his bottom lip at the same time. Our lips parted and tongues dived in wrapping around each other. I had never been kissed like this in my young 18 years of life.

The back screen door slammed once but he didn't pull away. The sound of boots got closer but he didn't move to remove his tongue from my neck where he was laying wet open mouth kisses. The screen door slammed again and I lightly pulled at his hair, but that only spurred him on.

"Yo, Boss we gonna head back or what?" I heard Muscles holler as he walked towards the shop. I felt Edward pull his left hand out of my back pocket and saw over his should has his flipped him off which just made Muscles chuckle.

I finally found my voice just as I could feel the blood boil under his menstruations on my neck, most likely leaving a hickey, which was probably like proposing. I chuckled to myself at my thoughts, which finally pulled him from his musings. "Uh, I am pretty sure my 15 minutes break is over." I murmured in his ear since he was running his nose along my jaw line. He let out a long sigh before pulling back to look at me. I stepped back and took off his jacket. "And I am returning this." I said handing it to him, giving him a pointed look.

"Come to McCarty's tonight." He said as he slung his jacket back on covering up his beautiful ink. He ran a hand through his hair since my fingers did all sorts of naughty things to it. He lit up a cigarette taking a drag before passing it to me. I took a long drag before responding.

"Should I take the chance now to point out that I'm only 18." I said trying to get him to understand how much younger I really was than him. Hell I didn't even know how old he is.

"I co-own the place. It's not a problem for you to worry about." He shot back at me.

"I'll be going to see Charlie tonight after my shift." I said shifting from one foot to the other. I don't know why I now chose to become nervous. In the distance I saw a black SUV pull up with a slew of scantily dressed girls. "Looks like you'll be busy anyway." I nodded towards the girls that were trying to catch Edward's attention.

"Just come by after, okay." He stepped close to me again offering the last drag off the cigarette he was sharing with me.

"I don't know what time I'll be leaving and the walk back to the house before I come over here." I faded out in what I was saying since I didn't like admitting I didn't have a car.

"Shit. Are you serious? You don't need to be walking by yourself in the night. Look Ma will go with you up to the hospital. She was just saying this morning how she wanted to check on him. After she brings you home…" He paused grabbing a card out of his wallet attached to a chain on his belt loop. He scribbled some numbers on the back. "You shoot me a text when you're ready to come out and I'll come get you, okay." He said with this finality and look in his eyes that meant he left no room for negotiations. I just simply nodded my head. "Good. I'll see you later, beautiful." He came forward and gently kissed my lips while taking a grab ass with a little smack. He smirked at my shriek and walked back to the shop.

Edward

What just happened? I headed back to my office trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bella might just end up being my old lady. I mean shit I'm 29 it's about damn time according to my Ma. She always told me how she and Edward Sr., my dad, met and fell in love and he was only 22 and she was 19. They were pregnant with me before she turned 21. She joked about not being able to party her 21st up right because she was growing me.

Damn it, now I was thinking of how beautiful Bella would be with her skin glow and her smile light up with a rounded belly growing our son. Shit. Fuck. What the hell! I guess Ma was right. You can't control it but it just happens and it was with the Chief's daughter no less.

Here I was just complaining about it being boring around here, I guess I spoke too soon. The guys didn't even try to bother me; they could see the look on my face. I locked the door behind me and called up my Uncle Carlisle. He didn't answer so I left him a message. I needed to know really how Charlie was doing I couldn't lie to Bella and tell her he'd be okay without knowing what she was signing up for.

I put my head down into my work for a bit trying to pass the time until I could go get Bella. I knew she would head home before Ma was to pick her up so I headed to the diner around 4 o'clock helping her close up since she never stayed open on Sundays. She'd done that since I was a kid insisting it was time to spend with the family.

I went back to chill with my boys who were mostly enjoying the attention of the ladies that showed up earlier. Emmett was at the door and Jasper was behind the bar with Ben. Alice and Rosalie already had their regular spots taken and left one open probably having heard I invited Bella tonight. I kicked back by the door with Emmett shooting shit and sticking to my one beer until I could go get Bella. It was getting close to ten so she had to be ready soon. She didn't seem to be the kind of girl that takes over an hour to get ready. Just as I was I came from taking a piss my phone vibrated in my pocket.

 _I think that Jake guy is outside my porch… -B_

**Dun dun dun. Update to come soon. I have a plan and atleast 13 chapters planned out so far. Keep the reviews coming I really enjoy them and like I said if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight I may have borrowed a few characters for the story!

*I am giving you another chapter. I have lots of ideas going for this story and I can't help but post as I finish and chapter. I can't promise how often. I'll try to at least ever Friday. Hubby has a new work schedule so I have a little more time on the weekends now. If I finish chapter 4 before the weekend is over I'll post it as well. *

Bella

I watched as he walked across the parking lot back to the shop. I enjoyed the way his jeans hung low on his hips and the fade on his leather jackets makes me think that must have been his father's passed down to him. I headed back inside and visited with Liz for a little bit. She insisted I head home and rest for a bit and she'd be by around 5 to take me to the hospital.

I arrived at home and lay down on the couch letting the exhaustion from today lull me to sleep. I woke some time later and saw it was already a quarter to five. I ran a brush through my hair and changed to a fresh t-shirt. I heard the honk and locked up. Liz had changed into a fresh jeans and t-shirt as well.

"Bella, I really appreciated your help today. I think you're going to make a great fit." She said smiling brightly at me. "Edward seemed to be taken with you."

I couldn't stop my chuckle. I know she saw the raw mark on my neck that was slowly turning purple. I looked out the window watching the town pass by. "Yeah, he's something alright." I mumbled unsure of what to say to the mother of the guy who gave you a great big hickey after knowing you for all of fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry I can see the thoughts across your face. I will say I've never seen him react to a girl like this before." She responded, I guess she heard me. "I know he can be a bit overwhelming but I can promise you he means well." She insisted.

"I don't know. I mean I just got here. I don't know how long I'll be here for not to mention, I pointed out my age to him which he made no acknowledgement to. I mean, shit, he's got to be at least 25." I said a little frustrated throwing my hands in the air.

"Actually, darlin, he's 29 and will be 30 in June." I just sat there. She watched me for a few moments. "Like I said I haven't seen him like this before. I understand he's a good ten years almost twelve years older than you but I can tell you Charlie likes him, if that helps any." She added.

"Yeah but likes him enough to be okay with me being his old lady some day. I mean, hell, he gave me his jacket earlier when we were outside. I made sure he knew I knew what this meant but he said it was to borrow… for now." I brought up from our earlier conversation outside. "I just graduated in January and that was because I had enough credits to be done early. I was going to hit the road for a few weeks with my mom and Phil while he was traveling with his baseball team. I've only been with one other guy and it wasn't that good." I slapped my hand over my mouth my rant getting the better of me. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut. Did I really just say that?

"Yes dear you did." I guess I said that out loud too. "It's fine. I'm not afraid of a little girl talk even if it's with a girl my son may be interested in. Well he's obviously interested by that mark he made on your neck." She chuckled. I just wrapped my hand on my neck and blushed like a cherry tomato. "I mean I have my niece, Alice who is around often enough. Rosalie has been around for a good ten years now so trust me I am not shy to girl talk. I married into this club 30 years ago. Edward's dad started this club with his dad a few years before we met. He was young and independent and knew what he wanted. I've been waiting to see my Edward find someone and honey not putting the title on you but like I said, I've never seen him like this before."

I just sighed and nodded my head. "I just need to get through this afternoon. Charlie wasn't awake the past few days since I've been here. They told me it was normal and that they would give him a few days to rest before they went in to deal with some spinal issues. I guess they are going to put some pins in there to help alleviate some of the pressure. I don't know. I'm thankful Dr. Cullen is nice enough." I let out a deep breath as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Esme married Carlisle a few years after I was. I've known him most my life. He is a good man and I trust him." That made me feel a little better but I was still anxious about Charlie's recovery. She got out and led the way inside she said hello to a few people here and there.

The door was open so we walked in. I noticed Charlie was setting back a little but watching a Mariners game on the TV. Of course, even with all this going on he wouldn't miss a game. He looked over at us and his face lit up like a boy on Christmas morning.

"Hey Dad." I said getting a little choked up as I headed over to hug him. I wasn't sure if I could but he took my hand and pulled me to his chest. I felt his mustache tickle my forehead as he left a kiss there.

"It is so damn good to see you Bells." He sighed and I melted and couldn't stop the tears. He pulled me closer and I prayed he didn't see the hickey that was right under his nose. I shifted trying to get away before he noticed but the way he grabbed my arms I knew I was busted. "Isabella." He growled. "What the hell is that on your neck? I thought you said last week you didn't have a boyfriend."

I let out a sigh and stepped back. How could I explain this to my Chief of Police father? "Well you see.." I stammered. "I may have had a moment with someone earlier today. But he claims you like him." I could see the wheels turning.

"I knew something was up when Billy was here earlier. He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye. He always hoped you and Jake would end up together." I stood stock still waiting to see what Liz would say. I had gathered Jake was part of the The Wolves and that they tolerated each other but weren't friendly.

"Uh not exactly. You see I was talking with Edward and next thing you know. Well let's just say he invited me out tonight. I don't know if it counts as a date or not but I think I may give him a chance." I said a little unsure of myself.

"Edward Masen, as in your boy, Liz?" He finally addressed her while she stood quietly in the corner. "Hell he ain't a boy he's a 30 year old man." I knew this was going to happen and the last thing I needed was to get his blood pressure up.

"Look Charlie, I am eighteen now and I feel like I want to give him a chance. I'm going to be here a while I am sure. Mom went off with Phil they had a lot of traveling this season. I have nothing to go back to Jacksonville for but skanky girls that I thought once were my friends and a boyfriend who I wasn't happy with." I sighed and reached out for Charlie's hand. "Just give me some time to see what I want to do. I've got a job working for Liz in the diner and I may start up some classes in the Fall. I don't know. Just give me some time. I want to be here to be moral support for you. I've been a mess worrying about you and here you sit awake and fathering me which you honestly haven't done much since mom moved us away. Charlie you're a little late now. But I still want your approval. I always will you are my dad." I said and sat down in the chair beside him fighting the tears that needed to escape since I woke up this morning. It had been one hell of a day and I still had to go to McCarty's later.

I looked up as I felt Charlie's hand grab mine. "Look kid I know it's been a rough last few years and I've tried to be there but it's hard from thousands of miles away. Just be here with me and we'll see what we can do about getting you signed up for school in the fall. As for Edward, I don't care for how much older he is than you but I have to admit he's a decent guy who makes an honest living and has helped us down at the precinct a time or two." I looked over at Liz who gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Dad. Like I said it's not like I'm getting married tomorrow I just want to see where it may go." I said and stood up. I went in to the bathroom and splashed my face with water and took a minute to compose myself. I came back out realizing I still had a question to ask. "Dad, who is this Jake guy?"

Charlie let out a huge laugh. "Jake is the boy you used to make mud pies with down in La Push. You played with him but I think you used to call him Jack but the boy was so crazy about you that he just let you call him Jack. Remember you played with his friends Quil and Embry down at the beach most summers." Okay those two names I remember and now that he called him Jack I started laughing out loud.

"You mean for a good six years the boy let me call him Jack. Wow he must have had it bad. Wasn't he like three years older than me? I feel like the last time I saw him was the summer before mom and I left. I was what nine then?" I wondered out loud. I remember him alright but it's been eight years since I moved away. He was now twenty one. I doubt I'd recognize him. What would he have wanting with me? I'm sure he's got his own things going with him MC anyway. "Well dad it's getting late I better get going. Liz here drove me over and I'm sure she's tired from a full day's work. I'll be back again tomorrow if I can." I stood up and stretched.

We left shortly after and I felt better having talked to him. We had a strained relationship that was obvious but I am hoping we can repair it somehow. Now I just needed to get home and get ready for tonight. I headed up the stairs to get changed and finally feel normal again.

*I only leave it here because I'm planning to keep chapters under 2,000 words. I have the next few chapters worked out in my head. One of you asked I not make Jake the bad guy. I'm working on it. I really do want to hear any ideas you may have seeing happen between them. This was a chapter where I needed to develop the story some more. I promise some fun will come next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight I just borrowed the characters!

 **Bella**

I went up stairs to take a quick shower. I pulled out a long sleeve black top. The sleeves were full lace and it was my most favorite shirt. I found it at a vintage shop in Jacksonville a few months back. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans and my black knee length boots. In the bathroom I let down my hair and added some full curls.

I may have toned it down for work today but I wasn't going to hold back tonight. I stood there in my black lace bra and jeans. I changed out the belly button ring to the one with the stud square cut diamond on the end. It was a graduation gift from my ex-boyfriend and was pretty much the only thing I didn't give him back when we broke up. I added the silver gages to my ears and my quarter caret square cut diamonds to the second hole. I maybe a little punk in my get up but I keep it classy. I pulled my bangs back to a cute poof on top of my head and touched up my make-up. I added my eyeliner and black mascara. I put on my red lipstick and finished it off with the small stud diamond on my left side of my lip. I stepped back and touched up where need be. I stepped into my boots and zipped them up. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed down stairs.

I was about to text Edward to come over when I heard the doorbell. I peeked through and saw this tall Native American with a long black pony tail standing outside. In the drive way I noticed his Harley and decided this must be Jake. I went ahead and sent a text to Edward.

 _I think that Jake guy is outside on my porch… -B_

I waited a few seconds but didn't get a response so I sent another just in case.

 _I'm ready to go when you are. –B_

 _I'll be right there. -E_

I hit send and opened the door. He was tall and I mean very tall. I looked up at him and recognized the deep brown eyes I knew as a kid but they looked cold and harder than I remembered. He was always sweet to me from what I remember but we were just kids. A lot has happened since then, obviously, I don't even know this guy anymore. I stepped out and he watched me for a minute like he was unsure of what to say though his eyes appraised me appreciatively. I turned and locked the door before pulling on my leather jacket.

"So Jake, what brings you by?" I ask casually as I pull out a cigarette. He lights it for me and I have flash backs to my earlier confrontation with Edward except this wouldn't be the same kind. "Thanks." I said as I stepped off the porch. I notice two other cycles with large Natives sitting on top talking together. I felt seriously outnumbered and hoped Edward would be here soon.

"To see you of course Bells. Dad heard you had arrived a few days ago and I've come by the house a few times but you weren't home then." I looked back over to him and noticed his eyes were trained on where my ass was. I watched as his eyes followed up my torso to my chest before finally meeting my eyes. A slow grin covered his face, "I see time has been good to you." He started stepping closer. I backed up a little but my back came to the side of Charlie's cruiser.

"It's nice of you to stop by but I was just on my way out." I stammered as he stepped even closer.

"Yeah well I came by to get you, so glad you're all ready to go." He reached up and brushed a curl behind my ear. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold or a good kind like I felt earlier with Edward. I closed my eyes for a second taking a deep breath.

Just as I was opening them I saw Jake lean in obviously taking my body language the wrong way. As his lips touched mine I reached to push him away but he had an arm snaked around my waist. I felt my heart pick. He had a lot of height and weight more than me and I was no match for him.

In a matter of seconds I heard the roar and halt of another cycle then Jake was gone and on the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Edward seethe. Two other cycles came to stop at the end of the drive way. I looked over recognizing their jackets knowing they were with Edward.

"I may have had to have your permission to hang out in Forks considering the Chief's condition but I don't have to answer to you what Bells and I are up to." He said my old nickname my father gave me like we had something going on.

I stepped forward or as much as Edward would let me. He set his arm out in front keeping me from walking past him. He kept me protectively behind him so I just spoke up. "No but you can answer me. What the fuck do you think you were doing?" I almost screamed trying to keep in mind it was almost to eleven o'clock at night.

"I told you Bells I'd been trying to stop by and see you for days. Now let's get going they guys are waiting for us at the beach." He said seriously like I was with him.

Edward just laughed heartily at his stupidity. "She's not going anywhere with you. We actually do have plans to be somewhere, don't we Shorty." He turned to me and all I could do was nod getting lost in his evergreen eyes. I saw him look down getting an eyeful of my chest peeking out from under my jacket. "Mmm, you even dressed for the occasion." He murmured in my ear as he laid a kiss just below it. This time I shivered for all the right reasons.

"You're shittin me right?" Jake asked clearly clueless.

"What's there to shit?" I retorted. "I told you when you got here I had plans." I called as Edward wrapped his arm around me and slipped his large hand in my small pocket on my ass. We turned heading to his Harley. I felt Edwards hand reach under my jacket and slip his fingers under the edge of my tight jeans and play with the string of my black thong, giving a show to Jake who I am sure was watching us leave.

"This isn't over Masen." He hollered to us. "I'll be seeing you Isabella." He added as he got on his bike.

We stopped next to his cycle and he reached up pushing back my hair of my neck where he could see his mark. He just smiled but looked down at me. "You're okay right? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

 **Edward**

I couldn't get to her fast enough it seemed. I shouted out the text and was out of the parking lot in a flash. At one point I did notice that Ben and Tyler had been sent behind me. I'm sure Emmett sent them since him and Jasper couldn't leave the bar.

As I pulled up the street lights lit up her drive way and I could see Jake had her up against the cruiser. He was leaning over her. I moved so fast I don't know if he actually kissed her or not. I just acted on instinct pulling him off Bella. I swung back catching him right in the jaw that laid him out on the ground.

He claimed he came to see Bella. I knew their families were friends but as Bella spoke earlier she didn't seem to remember him. I had to keep her behind me. There was no way in hell I would let him get close to her again. She made it obvious to him she didn't want to see him though he acted like a dumbass punk about it.

We finally walked over to leave but I had to check on my girl before we headed the bar.

"You're okay right? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" The concern is evident in my voice. I couldn't handle it if something happened to her. He wouldn't make it off this drive way alive if he did.

"He tried to kiss me but it didn't last long. I tried pushing him away but you showed up just in time to get him off of me." She said quietly looking down. Something was wrong. She's not this quiet person I went toe to toe with earlier today.

"What is it, beautiful?" I asked as I lifted her chin. She looked up at me her cheeks spreading with a shy adorable blush.

"Thank you." She murmured as she reached up my chest wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands found purchase to her ass. Damn, I love how she feels under my palms. "For a second there I knew I couldn't fight him and his buddies there in the drive way didn't seem to care either." She looked up at me and I finally got good look at her and damn did she look good. The street light lit up just enough to appreciate her ruby red lips and the glint of the diamond just under it. I realized our heights were closer than before and stepped back grabbing her hand. I held it high encouraging her to do a little twirl. She slowly turned around and I could see how amazing her ass filled out her jeans especially with the black heeled boots that went to her knees. I could imagine myself unzipping those later tonight hopefully. She turned back around and pulled her to me. Her chest pushed up to mine and my arousal met her hip. She gasped looking up at the huge as grin on my face. "You look downright delicious." I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"You see this." She pointed to her lips. "Yeah you can mess it up later but not now." She insisted. I just smirked at her and went to her neck instead. I latched on to the same spot from earlier giving it some more attention. I am sure just adding to its size. Her fingers found purchase to my hair. I loved the feel of her small fingers winding into my wild locks. She tasted amazing too. I couldn't get enough of her.

I finally pulled back. "C'mon let's get out of here." My hands went to her jacket where I zipped it up and grabbed the extra helmet I bought today for her. I sat down and pulled her to sit behind me. She wrapped her arms around me reaching her hands under my jacket. I heard her let out a contented sigh as I started it up.

The guys were already idling behind us waiting. We had a rule at Masen MC. Never go alone to confront someone. We lived by it and stuck to it. I backed up and turned to Bella. "Hold on sweetheart." I said, she tightened her hold on me and we were off.

 _ **Note: I will not always include both POVs in every chapter and I try to keep from wasting time doing exact scenes in both POV on the important parts. And there are times I don't use correct grammar during the dialog b/c hell I can and that's just how they talk!**_

*That's all for this weekend. I pushed to get this one out. I played so many scenarios out in my head but settled on this. I did finish the outline today so it'll be about 19 chapter total. I say that but I've already changed up the plot from where I had started the outline on Friday night.

 **I absolutely love the comments so far!** Keep them coming! I'll be posting more on Friday probably if I can get started on the next chapter later tonight! Lots of fun to come.

 _Next chapter: Bella meets everyone at McCarty's._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I like to make their Edward a lil gangsta and Bella a little slutty so sue me its FFN!

**eschoenh asked if there was cheating in this story. I don't have any plans on it. Not a fan of infidelity and don't write it. This is a possessive/all or in/ loyal to the end kind of HEA. ***

 _ **Warning: Constant foul language and underage drinking with some horny fuckers included. Considered yourself warned!**_

 **Bella**

I had never felt more alive than on the back of his hog. Hot damn did he feel good with my chest against his back. I snuck my hands under his jacket to keep them warm but I really just wanted to feel what he was packing under there. I could feel tight ridges along his abs. I couldn't absofuckinglutely wait until I saw him with his shirt off. Shit, I bet he has more ink too. My girly bits were excited for what was to come later tonight, no pun intended. Well, maybe. I chuckled at my inner monologue as we flew down the highway. It was really only about three miles away or so just outside my neighborhood near the edge of town. The walk that took me forty five minutes earlier today only took about five minutes.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to McCarty's. It was alive for the late hour. There were bikes lined up the front while trucks and sports cars took the parking lot. The bright neon sign over top the entrance. I could see Muscles standing near the entrance. I could hear Beastie Boys, Fight For Your Right, blaring through the door when it opened. All of a sudden I realized I was a little fish in a big new pond.

Edward backed in to what seemed to be his reserved spot. There was a group of guys hanging outside that seemed to be shootin the shit smoking. Edward stepped off the bike taking his helmet off at the same time. He shook his head and ran a hand through his crazy hair. He turned to me as I was taking off my helmet. I pulled the elastic out of my hair I had wrapped my hair in before I put on the helmet earlier. Glad I remembered so my hair wouldn't be much of a mess. I got off the bike and bent over letting my curls free. I heard a few whistles from the guys by the door and chuckled. I just stood up and smirked at Edward who was watching me intently. He openly looked me up and down then adjusted himself which I just winked at him before stepping towards the entrance. The trick was not to show my nervousness.

As I stepped inside I noticed the bathrooms were just to my left. "I'll be right back." I hollered to Edward. I notice him stop and chat with Muscles waiting on me. I stepped inside the bathroom which thankfully was empty. I reaffixed my bangs into their poof. I touched up my lipstick and sprayed a little bit of Obsession on my wrists and cleavage. I saw Muscles but no Edward.

"Hey Bella, he had to handle something in the office real quick. He said to head over to the bar Alice is there with my old lady Rosie." He gave me a big dimpled smile that made him look like a large muscley teddy bear. "I'm Emmet by the way. I own this place with Edward." He reached out and I shook his hand with a smile.

I walked farther inside and looked around. I immediately noticed a "no smoking" sign neon lit. There was along bar stretched to the left going into the bar the back wall lined with a huge ass mirror with shelves of alcohol. At the top in the middle of the mirror was a huge flat screen playing highlights from the Mariners that Charlie was watching earlier. The floors were black cement and in the back were a few booths. In the middle was a dance floor and near the front right are some tall tables. The place was moderately full for a Sunday night. I'm sure there isn't much to do in this town so this could be a go to spot. I saw many members of Masen MC as well as regular every day people. Ages ranged from 21 to 35. I could see some guys there for a quick hook up and others with groups of friends. The dance floor was pretty full. In the back corner I could see a stand that could have a DJ but there was just a laptop opened probably playing off a play list. I noticed they seemed to like old school hip-hop and R&B mixed with new hits.

I finally spotted my sprite for a friend, Alice sitting on a stool in skinny jeans with a red halter top and heels on. I could clearly see the cursive Whitlock etched across her left shoulder blade. She was sitting with a drop dead gorgeous blonde who I could see was pregnant in flats and a loose peasant top over black leggings. I assume that is Rosalie. I could feel a few eyes on me but I smiled at Blondie behind the bar when he waved me over. Well that explains the no smoking sign to me.

"Bella you made it!" Alice yelled obviously already a few drinks in.

"Yes finally. It's been such a long day I thought I'd never make it over." I sighed as I sat down next to Alice.

"I'm Rosalie." She reached over shaking my hand. She has such a good bitch face I was pretty surprised she seemed so nice. "How's Charlie?" Damn everybody must know Dad.

"He's holding up for now." I said simply not happy with the conversation I had earlier.

"That's good. So how do you like Forks?" She asked actually interested.

"It's okay. I haven't been back since I was a kid. In some ways it's changed but in others it's the same." I said as I took off my jacket and hung it over the back of my stool. I heard Alice squeal next to me.

"Oh my damn. I love that top! I have one just like that in red. Does it have the lace only back?" She asked as she pushed my shoulder to see my back. She gasped when she saw that it was an all lace back. I just chuckled and happy to find someone who likes my style.

Rosalie sighs wistfully. "I can't wait until I can comfortably wear those tops again." She absently rubs her protruding belly.

"How far along are you?" I asked eagerly. I want kids some day but when I find the right person.

"6 months." I hear Emmett say gleefully behind me. "We are hoping for a boy but decided to let it be a surprise." His grin was blinding.

"I'm Jasper by the way." Blondie said as he reached over the bar top to shake my hand. "Alice is my old lady." He explained. I notice he had his vest on over a black long sleeve shirt with his sleeves rolled up. I could see WHITLOCK etched around his right wrist like a band.

Buy U a Drank by T-Pain came on and Alice jumped off her stool grabbing my hand. She pulled me towards the dance floor. Oh what the hell might as well since Edward hadn't showed up yet. We swayed our hips and sang along to the song. Alice twirled me around and pulled me to her so we could grind to the song. I just let loose to enjoy the song. Eyes closed, hands in the air with my head back feeling the song.

All of a sudden I felt an arm snake around me from the front. I gasped opening my eyes to see that Mike guy from earlier pull me to him. He had his hands on low on my hips trying to get me to dance with him.

The song switched to Just a Dream by Nelly which of course it had to be a song I liked Mike would ruin. I looked up to see him staring intently at my chest while he licked his lips. I looked down and knew he could see the start of my tattoo that wasn't hidden well under the lace sleeves. The stars start at my clavicle and arch up over my shoulder down my right arm.

"Mike you should really think through what you think you're doing?" I was standing still stepping away from him.

"And why is that cutie?" He slurred obviously he's had enough to drink. I could smell him a mile away. I just casually swept my hair off my shoulder where I proudly wore Edward's love bite. His eyes tried to focus while he looked at it.

I stepped back again but this time I felt a hard chest and familiar arms wrap around me. They locked their thumbs in my belt loops. I looked down seeing Liz's tattoo and then saw Blood for my Brothers written on the inside of his other wrist. I hadn't noticed that one earlier. I was really eager to see what else he had.

"You were saying?" I asked as I leaned back into Edward's embrace. He was so warm and I loved the feel of his arms around me.

"Uh nevermind." He stuttered as he walked off.

Turn Down for What by TPain came on and Alice pulled me back to the dance floor. I looked at Edward who just mouthed "Go" with a big grin on his face. She handed me a shot which I took eagerly down quickly. It warmed me inside out. We jumped around with our hands in the air. We swayed our asses as we sang along. She showed me how to pop my ass like a pro.

We twirled around shaking our asses when I notice Edward behind the bar with Jasper. It seemed as though they left the bar to one of the other guys while they stood there enjoying the show. Alice noticed too and we gave them one hell of a show. Alice and I gyrated once the hook slowed she held on to my hips firmly as she pulled me to her while my hands draped over her shoulders with our heads thrown back. By the time the song was over our faces were flushed and I could feel the sweat pour down the back of my neck.

We headed back to the bar where we were both given intense stares. Jasper sat two bottles of water down. While Alice just ordered more shots of tequila. I just chuckled before chugging down the bottle of water. By that point Edward started heading around the bar. I bent over pulling my hair back up in a bun on top of my head.

Edward was there wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back to him. I heard a hum of appreciation come from him. "So I can see the stars on your shoulder. I noticed the one on your hip earlier though I couldn't see what it was." I pulled my blouse up a little showing the leopard print was etched vertically going down my torso to my hip bone. "Hot damn baby." He groaned.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me up on the stool. He grabbed my knees opening my legs to step between them. He grabbed the lemon and salt behind me. He leaned down to lick between my breasts up the curve to left and poured some salt on it. He placed the lemon between my lips. I watched as grabbed the shot and settled in my cleavage. It sent chills all over in anticipation. I heard hoots and cat calls all over the bar.

Edward placed either hand on each side of me boxing me to the bar top. He smirked at me as he lowered his tongue to lick along the salt then he quickly downed the shot. He stood up leaning forward to take the lemon squeezing the juice into his mouth. I pulled back and spit it out taking his lips back to mine. I reached around him running my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

He moaned into my mouth and now new rounds of whistles were heard. He kissed me back eagerly slipping his tongue into my open mouth. I could taste the richness of the tequila and sourness of the lemon. His hands slipped under my ass and pulled me closer. Damn, he tasted good. We went at it like two teenagers in the back of his mother's car. Well I may still be the teenager but he was as into as I was. I finally pulled back for some air. His eyes were black with lust staring down at me breathing heavy.

"It's about damn time you mess up this lipstick." I said with a wink. He just laughed heartily at me. He wiped up around my lips I'm sure helping me out a bit there. I dabbed around his which were red now. I grabbed another shot set on the bar top downing it quickly.

Splash Waterfalls by Ludacris came on next and I grabbed hold of Edwards and led him to the dance floor. Alice was already there with Jasper. Even Rosalie was swaying with her back to Emmett who had his two large hands protectively around her belly. Edward grabbed hold of my hips as we swayed to the up-beat song. He turned me around pulling me to his chest as his hands worked their way up and down my hips and torso. My arms wound around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt his lips on the side of my neck and move their way around to the back.

"Mmmm, Beautiful it suits you." He said noticing the tattoo I had at the base of my neck it was my most recent ink I got after my graduation in January. I pushed my ass into our dance. The words to the song were taking over my adrenaline. I was feeling nice, warm and turned on. I knew Edward was too it was currently burrowing into my ass. His hand reached under my top to rub my hip his finger dipping under my jeans. "I'd really love to see what's under these before dawn." He said his lips against my ear. His teeth nipped at my ear causing me to moan. "Come home with me." He insisted.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly. And this was the first night I spent in Edward's bed.

 ***** Okay I know I said no more this weekend but I couldn't help myself. The boys were watching the WWE event on the Xbox and I was itching to write this chapter plus I'm up late doing laundry for work this week. Ha! Yes I left y'all with a cliffy but hell this chapter had a mind of its own. I intended the lemon to be included but this chapter got way longer than I meant and I'm exhausted. *****

 _Next Chapter: Bella goes home with Edward ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight what so ever but I may let their characters get a lot hot and heavy ;)

**SURPRISE! I finished this one up at lunch and love the response I'm getting so I decided to go ahead and post. Next chapter to come this weekend probably!

 _ **Warning: There will be some lemon in this chapter!**_

 **Edward**

I couldn't get her out of there fast enough. She had me all kinds of wound up. Tonight had not gone how I expected at all. Shit. The whole day hadn't. I woke up this morning dreading another day of the same shit as is every Sunday. Work a bit, break for lunch, work some more then work at the bar some more. I'm not much of a take home any willing pussy. It's just not my style. Sure I'll get head here and there but that's about it.

As soon as we showed up to the bar I got pulled into the office having to take a call from my Uncle Carlisle. I had been waiting for this call all day. He'd been busy at the hospital and called on his way home. He said things were touch and go with Charlie. It would be a slow recovery and after his heart settled for a bit after the trauma they was a chance for more surgery. I told him I wanted updates often that Bella was my top priority right now. He agreed to keep me in the loop knowing it was important to keep Bella safe.

After the call was over Emmett wanted an update on how it went with Black. I gave him a brief lowdown to keep him up to what was going on. We had a tight leash on the Wolf Pack and they knew it.

"We really need to keep an eye on them Ed. Bella shouldn't be alone for a bit. Maybe keep at least one of the girls with her when we can't be around. I just don't trust him at all."

I nodded in agreement and we headed out to join everyone else. I was itching to get my hands on Bella. She looked damn fine tonight and it has kept me in a constant aroused state since I showed up at her house earlier. I hung up my leather jacket in the closet in my office leaving on my vest. Another rule we kept by: wearing your vest at all times outside of our homes. It showed our loyalty and responsibility to the club.

I rounded the corner looking to the bar for Bella but Rosalie was just there by herself talking with Jasper. He saw me looking and nodded towards the dance floor. There I saw Bella and Alice dancing. Hot damn did she look good moving against Alice. Before I could get there Mike approached and I could see her show my mark I left earlier. I wrapped her up in my arms and he left getting the hint.

She danced a bit with Alice which Jasper and I enjoyed both adjusting ourselves. I had the sudden urge to do a body shot off of her and she didn't disappoint. I finally got the kiss I'd been waiting for all night and she pulled me back to the dance floor. This song was perfect for us because it led me to ask her home with me.

As soon as she said yes I was pulling her out the door. I grabbed her jacket as we passed the bar. The boys whistling us out the door. I didn't even worry about my jacket. My house was around the corner. She followed eagerly behind me with her hand held tightly in mine. We went up the steps to the porch and I pushed her up against the door. I leaned down and devoured her lips. Shit, she tasted so good. I imagined other places that would taste just as amazing. I put in my code and pressed my thumb to the fingerprint sensor. Yes, I had high tech shit security. The silent alarm went off and I pressed my finger to the alarm next to the door hearing it beep then flash green signaling it was off. As soon as I got the door closed up I repressed it to turn the alarm back on for the night. There was no way I was letting her leave once I got her in my bed.

She started taking off her jacket first then she leaned down to unzip her boots. I grabbed her hand pulling her to my chest. "Let me do the honors." I grabbed her ass pulling her up where she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. I stepped up the stairs. By passing a tour I'd give her later, maybe in the morning when I let her come up for air.

She moaned into my mouth while my arousal was rubbing perfectly against the seam of her jeans. She tossed her purse on the dresser by the door as we stepped into my room. I stepped over to my large king size bed setting her down on top. I pulled her lace top over her head leaning down to ravage her breasts. They were amazing I reached around and unsnapped the clasp of her bra. I pulled the straps down her arms quickly releasing her prized possessions. They were perky and full and fit my hands just right.

"32 C." I stated confidently which sent her into a fit of giggles. "What it's like a gift or something." I smirked down at her. She reached in front of my crotch rubbing appreciatively. She unbuttoned then unzipped pulling down my jeans revealing my black boxer briefs.

She gasped. "9 inches." She seemed surprised but so was I knowing it was right. Shit I'm a guy we all measure our dicks at some point. She licked her lips in anticipation. I stepped out of my boots and jeans. I walked over hanging my vest on the hook I had on my closet door. Another rule a brother was to always show respect to club vests and jackets. It showed the respect we had for the club and its members. It's like you never drag an American flag across the ground. It's just what you don't do.

I started walking back over to Bella seeing her sit there topless with her hands behind her supporting her as she sat crossed legged. She watched me walk towards her as I reached behind my neck to pull my shirt over my head. Her eyes roamed my chest and then finally stopped at the platinum chain with the cross hanging on it.

I leaned over her and she gently pulled on it bringing me closer. I bent down giving her breasts the appreciation they deserved. I had her nipples rosy and swollen after my ministrations I lavished with my tongue and teeth. I relented when her squirming wouldn't quit. I laid open mouth kisses down her torso to her belly button where I tugged the diamond gently eliciting a whimper from her.

I by passed her jeans to unzip her sexy as hell boots. Once those were off I rubbed the arch of her foot. I watched her purr like a kitten arching her back stretching her hands over her head. I ran my fingers up her legs to the button on her jeans.

"You're sure about this?" I asked. I could tell she wasn't a virgin but she was still only 18 and I didn't want to push her. "Once I take these off there's no stopping." I said low my voice strained. I'd stop if she really wanted to but I was throbbing ready to take her pussy tonight. She looked at me intently before nodding her head. I unbuttoned her jeans her, pulling the zipper down with my teeth and heard her release a long breath. My fingers grabbed and pulled them down. I looked at the lacy black thong she was left in. I appreciated the view seeing her leopard tattoo more fully. I then noticed the tattoo just under her left breast over her ribs that said Mind with a line and Matter written under it like Mind over matter. Damn, are there anymore I hadn't found yet?

"Yeah on my ankle I don't think you noticed that one and on my wrist. There are the stars you've seen on my shoulder but it wraps around to my shoulder too." Well I guess I said that one outloud. She lifted her left ankle showing an inked anklet with a heart, anchor and peace sign charms dangling off them like it was real. I saw the stars and she turned so I could see it wrap around her shoulder and under it read Reach for the stars. She lifted her right wrist that had the infinity symbol with love written into it.

Damn my mouth was watering. I then noticed the gage in her ear. I knew I those holes seemed a little bigger. "Any other piercings I don't know about?" I asked almost raising one eyebrow at her. Shit she had me so turned on. She shook her head no.

"I want to get my cartilage and Monroe pierced for my birthday in August probably." She murmured watching me rub my cock through my boxer briefs. I leaned over her taking her lips with mine. I laid open mouth kisses down her body stopping to leave a few marks here and there. I found a spot on the inside of her left breasts and worked my way down to her right hip bone. She felt so good under me. I couldn't wait to see how she felt around my cock.

I pulled her thin lacy straps of her thong down her thighs. I rained kisses up her legs to the inside of her thighs. She naturally parted her legs ready for me. I could see her glistening, "Bare." I gasped. Damn her pussy was bare and dripping wet.

"Mmm just for you." I just couldn't wait any longer and dove right in. I licked from bottom to top stopping to nibble on her clit lightly. It was hot and throbbing like the rest of her pussy. I lapped up her juices. I spread her lips open inserting one finger. Oh so tight. I added another feeling her velvet walls. I felt her pulse quicken. "Oh shit…" She panted. I picked up my pace. I could tell she was close. "Edwaaarrdd." She moaned out as her back arched her hands flying to my head as she rode out her orgasm. I felt her juices leak down on my tongue as I sucked on her clit. I lapped it up knowing I would be doing this again soon.

Her eyes were closed with this serene look on her face. She was gorgeous with a flush from her ecstasy. I reached in the nightstand for a magnum condom. She opened her eyes hearing me tear it open. She shook her head taking it from me and pushed me over on to my back.

"My turn." She murmured low in a raspy sex voice. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes for a moment. I took a deep breath trying to get myself ready. It had been a while since I had been with someone and I wanted to last. I wanted to feel her spasm around me and with me. Instead of feeling her roll down the condom I was consumed by the heat of her wet mouth.

My eyes flew open to see her red swollen lips wrapped around my girth. She tried to fit it all in her mouth but she just couldn't. She sucked eagerly and wrapped her tiny hand around the base twisting as she went down. "Oh fuck baby." I grunted as I let one hand down to rub her cheek gently.

Her eyes looked up at me and she winked. She fucking winked at me and then I knew why. I felt the head of my cock hit the back of her throat and I couldn't stop the loud deep moan I let out. Oh hot damn this was the best head I'd received bar none. I pulled her head back a bit so she looked at me. "This feels amazing sweetheart but I'd much rather be inside you." I said lowly barely getting the words out. She nodded releasing me.

I watched intently as she rolled the latex down my length. She rained kisses up my chest, stopping at my nipple ring. I knew she liked it from the way she pulled on it earlier today. Her lips wrapped around it and she gently tugged making me shiver and groan. She could play me like a fucking fiddle. She kissed up my chest to my neck leaving languid kisses but I could feel her hold back from leaving a mark. It was known club members weren't allowed hickeys or marks and bites unless given by their old lady. We could leave them if we wanted as long as they were not already someone else's old lady. Somehow she surprised me more and more by how much she understood my life.

She reached my lips where she kissed me eagerly not minding the taste of herself. Shit, she moaned into my mouth lapping up my lips. She didn't stop kissing me as I felt her grab hold of my shaft and line me up. She rubbed back and forth a moment before sinking down on me nice and slow. I could feel I was stretching her. She let out a long breath and I stayed still as I could to let her adjust.

When she was ready she gently moved back and forth and let out a deep throaty moan. I grabbed her hips and helped her find rhythm. Soon we were moving together and I was meeting her. We were panting. I grabbed hold of her hands as they were rubbing up her sides. I interlocked our fingers and she started bouncing.

"Holy fuck!" I let out feeling a new sensation. She felt so fucking amazing. I sat up putting my hand low on her back and she arched pushing her chest out for my greed mouth. I latched on pulling her ripe nipple into my mouth. My hand reached up letting the elastic out of her hair. She shook out her curls and I could feel the tips of her hair brush my knees.

"Uhhhnn yes. Just like that." She moaned as I got to my knees and sat on my calves. I bounced her up down meeting her thrusts. "Oh shit Ed…." She panted. "Edward!" She screamed my name and it was music to my eyes.

I felt her pussy latch on to my cock and convulse as she hit her peak again. My cock spasm and I shot into the condom. I couldn't wait to get her bareback. "Yeah baby that's it." I encouraged as she still rode it out. She collapsed to my chest with her breathing raged and heavy. I laid her down on my pillows as I stepped into the bathroom to dispose and clean up.

I grinned at her as I walked back into the bedroom. She got up a little wobbly which I just smirked at her. She grabbed her purse off the dresser and stepped into the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and water run for a moment. She came back in as I settled in the bed leaving open the sheets for her to join me. She put her purse down on the night stand and lay down with me. I snapped the light off to enjoy the darkness with her. It had to be close to 4 AM by now.

We lay there for a few moments. She curled into my said her warmth calming my still heavy beating heart. Her head on my chest while she trailed her fingers up and down my happy trail. In no time she lulled me to sleep.

**Finally got the lemon. This story in reality is not practical to me but it's not meant to be. In real life sex isn't always perfect and girls don't always jump in to bed after knowing a guy for one day. I mean not in my world at least. This is fantasy and I plan to let them enjoy themselves.**

Chapter 7: How does Bella adjust to her new life?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but just play with the characters a little ;)

A big thank you to **jay7795** I love out detailed your comments were referring to your favorite parts and what you liked about my writing! Keep up the love!

 **Bella**

I feel the sheets move and feel his body get out of bed. My eyes are still closed as I stay burrowed under the covers. I hear him take a piss in the bathroom, flush and wash his hands. His footsteps are light but the floor board creek slightly as he walks back to the bed. He sits back on the bed with his back to me.

He gives me a glorious view of his sculpted back muscles. I see the large tattoo that takes up his upper and middle back going down his spine. The intricate detail of the club logo is beautiful. The cross with Masen MC scrolled across it. On his left side ribs I see the name Amelia Elizabeth in cursive with April 8th, 2011 written below it.

Before I can let my mind wander to who that is to him, his phone vibrates on the table. I watch as he picks it up and types out a text message before setting it back down. He gets comfortable then turns on his side to face me where he finally notices I'm awake.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmurs as he pushes some hair off my face and behind my ear. He trails his fingers down my face to my neck where he pulls me closer resting his forehead against mine. "How are you feeling this morning?" There was concern etched on his face and I was confused at first then the dull ache I felt between my legs reminded me.

I went home with him last night. I smile at him while I quickly replay the hot steamy memories I have from being his bed last night. His large comfortable bed where he rocked my world. I had never experienced anything like it before. He was attentive and giving and demanded bliss from my body like it was what he was born to do.

"I'm okay I guess. A little sore but it's a good kind of sore." I winked at him before running my fingers up his defined chest to his neck and then over to the hand that was on my face. "How'd you sleep?" I have never in my life slept in a guy's bed before though I'm not sure about him and his past conquests.

"It was heavenly." He says simply before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "What do you have going on today?" He asked me reminding me it was Monday morning.

"I have to be at the diner at eleven for the lunch shift and then I'm going to visit Charlie." I state looking over him to the alarm clock on his night stand. It was already 9 am and I needed a shower and fresh clothes. "I really should be going." I don't know how we are going to leave things. I mean is this a one night stand? I work for his mom where his shop is located behind and he lives around the corner, his uncle is my dad's doctor. We are bound to see each other. I grab my purse off the night stand and put on my glasses I had in my purse. "I guess I'll see you around." I say as I move to get out of bed.

"Of course you will. I'll be there for lunch later." He looked up at me after stepping into some jeans. I see him smirk and look me over. I've thrown on his t-shirt and tied it off in the back while I had on my skinny jeans from last night. My hair is up in a messy bun with my black rimmed glasses. I give him a _What are you staring at look?_ He just shakes his head stepping over to me. "You just rolled out of my bed but all I want to do is get you back in it." He moved to kiss my neck nuzzling me there. "Let me drive you home." He grabs his keys and we head outside.

We take the quick walk to his bike he left at the bar last night. I notice the shop is already open for business and the guys are working away. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked as I notice some of the guys nod their heads my way. I just smile and give a quick wave.

"I own the damn place. I show up when I please. They'd call me if they needed me in earlier." He says confidently. This man owns two businesses and runs the town MC. He'll be 30 in a few months. What have I gotten myself into?

He gets on and I get my helmet on and we are off. It's the short drive I remember from last night except this time I notice a hard bulge on the left side of his hip. I casually let my hands rub under his jacket and I feel the cold hard metal of his gun. I hold back the gasp and remind myself who's bike I'm on. Of course he's carrying I must not have noticed it last night.

"I'll see you later baby." He says as he kisses me hard leaving me breathless.

And that's how most of the week goes. I start to work during the lunch and dinner shift. Liz drives me to the hospital where we visit Charlie then brings me back to McCarty's where I spend the evening hanging out, drinking and dancing with the club and girls. By the end of the night I end up in Edward's bed where we take our time getting to know each other's bodies.

Sometimes we just lay there after talking about our lives. He never lets the age difference bother him and I never get the courage to ask him about his tattoo. We live in this bubble that is our own. I have light conversations with Charlie and we leave Edward out of it. And I thankfully haven't heard anything from Jake. Dad brings Billy up sometimes but I just ignore it for the most part.

It's now the following Tuesday. My morning goes by quickly. I showered and braided back my hair in a French braid down my back. I wear a comfy pair of jeans with a white t-shirt that says Your Boyfriend Gave Me This T-Shirt in black letters across it. I pulled it tight in the back and knotted the back. I leave my earrings in from last night not caring today. After I've touched up some make up with black eye liner and mascara I head out the door in my converse. My iPod plugged in some Iggy Azalea as I walked to work.

Liz never bothers me about what I wear. As long as I keep it classy she doesn't care about dress code. I get right to work in my section and stay busy through most of lunch. I head outside for a much needed smoke break. I've got all my tables happy and their checks ready at the cash register. I enjoy the burn of the nicotine down my throat. I check in on Charlie which was awkward and he sounded tired but I promised I'd be by after work. Next I call Rene and she's having the time of her life on tour with Phil this season's baseball games. I hear a beep telling my mom I have another call and hang up.

Except it's not a call. It's a text message.

 _I love how long that braid goes down your back._

 _I can't wait until his wrapped around my wrist._

 _While I pull your head back as I pound that ass of yours, Bells._

Each line comes in its own message and I get a sudden sick feeling in my stomach. I look around and can make out his figure on the other side of the highway leaning against his bike at the gas station. He hops on and pulls off quickly looking at something over my head. I can't even look back before I run inside heading straight for the bathroom. I barely make it hearing my name called behind me as I rush into the bathroom. What little is in my stomach makes its way into the toilet. I flush and wash up. I stand there for a minute making sure I won't do that again before I walk back into the diner.

Waiting across the hall is a concerned looking Edward. He's talking low with Emmett. They both look up as I walk out and I watch Emmett walk off to a table in the corner of my section where Jasper is sitting. I know he's worried I can see it all over his face. I don't know what to tell him. I don't want to start drama for Jake acting like an ass but I never imagined him talking to me like that.

Edward walks over to me leading me down the hall to his mom's office. He closes the door and pulls me onto the couch with him. "What happened Shorty?" He asks quietly. I look down at my hands playing with my cell phone in my lap. He reaches up running his fingers around my neck directing my head to look at him. "Bella, what is wrong?" He asks seriously looking straight in to my eyes like he could find his answer.

"Jake." I say but stop myself feeling sick again. I take a deep breath feeling his breathing pick up. He's pissed I can tell. I just pass over my phone with the text pulled up. Edward has his arms wrapped around my waist while I sit on his lap. He grips my hip and right thigh getting tighter as he looks at my phone.

"You're sleeping with him?" Edward asks me in all seriousness. I just stare at him. He thinks I've been with Jake. "This is how you're telling me. Are you his old lady? Are you steppin out on him to warm my bed?" He asks confused like I've lied to him or something. He pushed me off his lap on to the couch. "Fuck Isabella." He yells.

"What the fuck? Seriously, Edward?" I finally find my voice. I'm shaking and livid. He thinks I'm with Jake. "I've been in town all of about a week which I have spent every day with you. I haven't seen Jake in over 8 years before that first night." I shout at him.

"Really because now I'm not sure what happened that night! He seemed pretty comfortable with taking you against Charlie's cruiser. Are you sure you were trying to push him off or was that just an easier lie?" He was pacing Liz's office.

"You know what, fuck this. I only met you a little over a week ago and you already think I'm cheating somehow. For the record I have never and will never be with Jake. I had only been with one person, one time before you. I am only 18 years old Edward which you know. My dad is paralyzed in the hospital across town and I didn't sign up for you to treat me like this. Hell I don't even know what I signed up for but it wasn't to just warm your bed every night as you so eloquently put it. I've had a great time with you and thought we were getting to know each other but now I see what you really think of me." I push past him leaving the office. I head over to the kitchen to use the bathroom we have back there. I wash my face again and touch up my make up once more before returning to work.

Edward is sitting at the table with his leg bouncing. I grab a pitcher and fill it with Coke before leaving it at the table. "Everyone having their usual?" I ask since they come in every day. "Good it'll be right out." I say before they can respond. I go back to work. I keep busy stocking my tables and clean my area. I also help behind the counter. I drop off their food leaving a ketchup bottle but don't stay long to visit like I'd normally do. He's not going to win this. He's the one wrong and sooner or later he'll have to figure that out.

 **Edward**

Are you fuckin shittin me? I can barely sit still watching her walk around like we did not just fight in my mom's office. I feel my blood pump through my veins as I think of her with that dog. I thought we had a good thing going. I was trying to give her time to get comfortable here in Forks. But my mind was already made up. She was mine, it for life, and no one else out there for me.

I know she's seen her name across my ribs and I haven't said anything because I really didn't want her sympathy but I find myself wanting to share those parts of my life. I want her to know everything about me. I want to tell her about my ex who though I wasn't in love with became pregnant while we were together and I was planning to stick by her. That was until I find out she had been using throughout her pregnancy causing our daughter to be a still born.

I was a mess. She would be four in just a few months. I had moved Tanya into my apartment prepared to raise our daughter together. That was part of which we were how my dad raised me that I shared with the club: loyalty. I wasn't going to have a kid out there not knowing me. I want to raise her and be there to scare the shit out of the boy who dared ask her out. I wanted to be able to holler for her to go change her skirt for being too short and remind her she's too young to wear make up at eleven. Tanya took all that away from me. She didn't give me a choice. And Jake was at fault for that as well.

I couldn't control my anger. It took all I had not to grab her and shake her or just storm out of there to put a cap in Jakes head. She was mine. Or so I thought. We were having fun and I was getting used to her being in my bed. I loved waking up to her hair fanned out on my pillows and the fact that she'd left her contact stuff in my bathroom as well as her toothbrush. I loved that she had an extra pair of shoes by the door with mine. It hadn't been two weeks and I was falling madly in love with this woman.

I watched as a couple officers walk in to sit at the counter that Bella is stocking. They smile at her and she talks casually with them. I notice one take a pen out of his pocket and start to jot down what looks like a number. He goes to hand it to her as she smiles back at him nodding her head and that's when I lose it!

"Isabella outside now!" I say demanding her to move her ass out the back door. I grab her hand and push her against the wall my lips crashing to hers as I lift her off the ground and hold her against me. I give as much as I can into the kiss before I feel her pushing me back trying to set her feet down.

"Fuck you Edward put me down!" She yells beating my chest. I finally relent setting her on the ground. I back up a few steps seeing her cheeks flushed with anger her black rimmed glasses atop her nose. She forgot her contacts this morning in a rush to get out the door. I can tell she didn't have much time to get ready since she just braided it when she normally lets it curl naturally down in a low pony tail. Shit, I can't believe I know all this after only a little over a week. "Explain." I command gesturing to the napkin in her hand.

"What the hell do you care? According to you I'm Jake's old lady." She says with a shudder. For the first time I notice her looking around like she's watching for someone. She'd kind of pale in color and shaking slightly. "Can we not do this?" She asks quietly stepping closer to the back door. "It was a deputy that wanted Charlie to check in with him about a case he's dealing with. He got a new number and wanted me to pass it along to the Chief." Relief floods me immediately but her body language still is off.

I walk towards her needing to feel her close to me. "Now, explain the text message." I say as I grab hold of her hips. She doesn't push me away but looks down between us. I wait as patiently as possible but just as I'm about to give up I hear her sniffle. Shit, I'm such a fucking idiot. I gently lift her chin looking into her red watery eyes the tears making marks down her cheeks.

"He was watching me." She says in a small voice. "That text came in just before you got here. I was on a smoke break. He was watching me from across the street at the Sinclair." She says referring to the gas station across the highway. I am dumbfounded. I just want to break down to my knees and beg for her forgiveness. "Now I need to clean up and finish my shift so I can go see Charlie. Can you please give Liz back my things I left at your house?" It takes a minute for me to wrap my head around what she just asked.

"No." I say simply as she looks up at me in question. "I'm not giving you your stuff back. Go finish your shift and then we'll go see Charlie." It's about time I had a much needed conversation with the Chief. She opens her mouth to talk but I stop her with a finger on her lips. I kiss her forehead. "We'll figure the rest out later." There is no way I am leaving her by herself for a little bit. Hell if I have it my way she's moving into my house permanently by the end of the night. There is no way in hell Jake is getting near _my_ girl.

 _ **So not where I saw this chapter going but it is what it is. I know I keep saying I'm not going to post until the weekend and then I randomly find the time and getting inspiration. This weekend may be busy. MIL is having surgery this week and then I have to study to do a CPR test on Monday for work.**_

 _ **I really love the comments and would love to hear more from you. What do you like about the story so far? What more do you want to see from these characters? I've already started plotting a new story to do when I finish this one.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I like to play with their characters.

No beta'd mistakes are mine!

 _I can't believe the response I am getting to this. I love writing and getting lost into the fantasy of our bad boy Edward. I am an amateur writer but truly appreciate your comments._

 _ **Special kudos to**_ _ **jay7795**_ _ **I just love your detailed responses they give me ideas of how to write and help me remember where I am going with my characters as well as giving me a voice of reason! Keep it up!**_

Welcome to the new readers that have joined us! It's going to be a bumpy ride and interesting fun filled one!

 **Warning: Lemon alert!**

Edward

My mind was racing the whole way to the hospital. The open road helps clear my head and I realize I've been to hell and back in just one day. First I feel as if Jake has taken her right out from under me. I really didn't want to believe she really was cheating on me or him or whatever. Then I find out he's stalking her. No that won't do one bit.

I had texted my Uncle Carlisle before we left and requested he make up something to talk to Bella about so I could have time alone with Charlie. He takes her to his office insisting he needs to discuss what care is to come next for rehab.

The Chief looks up from his ESPN magazine as I walk in. I see the crease in his forehead and the frustrated look he has on his face. I close the door and pull up a chair next to him.

"Hey Chief, how you feeling?" I was trying to lead into conversation I didn't want to jump in and tell him I was falling in love with his daughter not even two weeks after we'd met.

"Cut the shit, Masen." He looked at me with that certain look like just say whatever the hell you came to say.

"I tried to be nice to Black and give him some lenience here in Forks but he's lost his chance." There I got straight to the point. "Without letting your blood pressure out of control, he basically has made advances to Bella and she's extremely uncomfortable." He went to say something but I beat him to it.

"Look I get it Chief, you like me as long as it doesn't have to do with your daughter but honestly sir I'm taken with her. We've spent a lot of time together in the past two weeks and she's amazing." He softens a bit and smiles at my comment. "I love the fact that she loves classic novels and old western movies. I like that she doesn't take my bullshit and she gets along great with my mother." I take a breath and look up and stare him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to marry Bella someday. I'm going to take care of her, keep her safe and happy for as long as she'll have me. I'll give her anything she wants or needs." Charlie seemed to pale a little for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Age aside; you're a good man Edward. I don't know what to expect as far as what kind of life I'll get to have out of here so please just make her happy and keep her safe. That's all I ever wanted for my little girl." I nodded and stood to shake his hand. I'd stay true to my word until the day I die.

 **Bella**

"He seems to be doing better today." Carlisle started after he sat me down in his office. "We plan to keep an eye on him for a few more weeks before we transfer him to a more long term care facility where we can work on his upper body strength." He paused and took a deep breath. "I honestly don't see him ever living on his own again though. I know he has his two story home and I've been in it a time or two. It's not very stable for the condition he's in now."

I sat there processing what he was saying. I let it sink in for a little bit realizing I was left with this house that was way too large for me. I would need to talk to Charlie what he wanted to do with it. I could easily stay there if that's what he wanted. I thanked Carlisle for his time and he walked me back to Charlie's room.

On the way he was paged to the ER and sent me on my way. I got to the door at what seemed to be a serious talk between my dad and Edward.

"..just make her happy and keep her safe. That's all I ever wanted for my little girl." I peered around the door and saw them shake hands. I could see the tension was no longer there. Has Charlie finally accepted the fact that Edward was in my life.

The past two weeks have been amazing. Edward is a man I could easily fall in love with. I felt like I fit in with his family, friends and club. I enjoyed working with his mother. We'd talked about me going to college. She said she'd been looking for someone to help her run the diner so she could cut back in a few years. It got me thinking of taking some restaurant management courses at Pacific Community College in Port Angeles. It was only thirty minute drive and it was a one year program.

Edward noticed me standing near the door as he headed out of Charlie's room. He smiled warmly at me and wrapped his long arms around my waist. He seemed to feel out my mood. "Hey darlin. How did your talk with my Uncle go?"

"It went fine I just am worried a little about Charlie's recovery. I need to talk to him about a few things." I enjoyed the way his hands roamed over my back in a soothing manner. I peered into his room and notice him lying back with his eyes closed. "I'll just talk to him later. It looks like he needs to rest."

"Yeah he mentioned he was tired so I decided to head out to find you. I was thinking we could go on a date tonight?" He asked eagerly waiting my reply. "There is an Italian place in Port Angeles we go to. The weather is nice for a drive." He added as he nudged me with his nose running it along my neck. "I would really like to spend some time with you tonight and talk." He added holding me tighter.

"I just need to go home and get cleaned up." The idea of being able to sit down and talk to Edward it was the right time. I needed to know about his tattoo and he needed to talk to me about his insecurities.

"Let's go pack you a bag and you can get ready at the house." It was Tuesday and Liz insisted I take of Wednesday's to give me a break from the diner. He took my hand and led me out of the hospital.

Two hours later we were headed to Port Angeles in his truck. He explained he had one for when he needed it. I mean hell we live in Washington where it rains 80% of the year. I sat comfortable next to him the leather seats like butter against my legs. I had so many mixed thoughts in my head. On one side I thought we wouldn't make it out of the house after he looked like sex on legs when he stepped out of the guest bathroom in black dress pants and a white button down shirt with black tie. I had put on a simple black dress and black heels. I paired it with my leather jacket.

It only took us fifteen minutes to get to Port Angeles with how fast he drove. My other thoughts go to the fight we had earlier today. I had such strong feelings for him so quickly that I felt it was fate. His hand rested on my knee when he didn't need to shift gears. I loved a guy who drove stick there was something so sexy about it. I felt like this was where I was meant to be but he had to open up some more and really talk to me about his past.

He parked around the corner from Bella Italia. He grinned when I gasped seeing the name. "I know cheesy right but the food is amazing." He held me close like he never would let me go. "You look amazing. I think I was a little too stunned to say anything." He smirked eyeballing my cleavage that was well shown at the top of my dress.

"Good evening, welcome to Bella Italia. How many tonight?" The hostess said all the while looking Edward up and down. He wasn't even paying attention his mind was too busy running his hand under my jacket up my bare back. I knew he'd go nuts for my backless dress but he was distracting me and I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"Two please, in a corner booth please." I said pulling his hand from behind my back. She turned to get the menus and lead us. "Don't even start that shit with me Edward. I agreed to come out tonight so we could talk." I said sternly walking ahead of him as he followed me to our table. I may have added a little sway here and there. I mean come one what girl can't sway her hips a little wearing these fuck me heels.

I scooted into my side of the booth and saw him struggle to comfortably sit down. I internally fist pumped obviously giving him a little problem, well big problem, to deal with. Good that's what he gets. The hostess left our menus and heads back to the front.

"Would you like to take care of that in the bathroom before we order drinks or do you plan to be uncomfortable all night?" I said just as I felt him stretch his legs long legs under the table attempting to space out the problem between his legs.

"Who says it won't be taken care of later tonight?" He says cocking a pointed eyebrow at me.

"I do. Seriously, you can quit the bull shit now Edward. We agreed to talk tonight and I damn well plan to so you'll want to get settled and comfortable." I said pointedly and then picked up my menu to check out my options.

"Good evening, my name is Seth. I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you like to start with a glass of our house Chianti. I pairs well with our famous Chicken Parmesan." He said as he looked up first to Edward and then to me. I had just set down my menu and was unrolling my silverware to place my napkin in my lap. I hadn't looked up until I heard him gasp and utter, "Iz?" Like a question unsure if it was me.

My head shot up fast and I stared right into the eyes of my childhood best friend. His tan skinned looked the same but he'd grown up and was all man now. I notice Edward eyeing him up and down. He seemed to recognize something about him and before I could speak he said. "Clearwater. Let's make this simple I don't want trouble. Let us have our date and leave it at that. And for the love of fuck don't mention this to Black."

Edward obviously knew Seth. He was Sue's son who was good friends with my family as a kid. Seth's dad, Harry and my dad used to go fishing all the time. Seth was two years older and the sweetest kid I knew.

"Masen, I'm here to do a job. I agree let me do my job and I'll leave it be." He seemed tense. "I need this job more than you could know. Well you do know so what would you like to drink."

"We'll both have iced tea. Is that okay Bella?" Oh now I was being talked to I just nodded dumbly not understanding what just happened. "He runs with Jake's crew but he's a good kid. He won't cause any problems so please don't worry about him sweetheart."

"That's fine Edward. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me but you have some questions to answer." He seemed to be expecting the questions. "First let's order. I want the chicken parmesan with a caeaser salad." Seth came back and Edward ordered for us getting the lasagna.

"Amelia Elizabeth." I just started there. There was no easy way to lead into this conversation. "I saw your tattoo. I mean of course I did and I know you know I've seen it with how many nights we've spent in bed together." I took a sip of my tea. "Explain." I gave him the same haughty attitude he gave me outside the diner today.

"She was my daughter." My breath caught. I wasn't expecting daughter. I mean on some level it was a possibility but I was thinking maybe sister or something. Edward went on to explain his relationship with Tanya and the life he meant to have with her for the sake of their daughter. I felt knots tying up my stomach as sad as I was I realized I would have been only fourteen when she was supposed to be born that just stands out the age difference we have. "I never truly loved Tanya. We were together since we were kids but she didn't seem to want the same things I did. Then she had to go start using and Jake being her supplier you can see my distaste for the mongrel." He almost growled but reigned it in just in time for Seth to deliver our food.

"Why would you think I would lie to you and have a secret relationship with Jake? I haven't barely been around him long enough to tell him to leave me alone." He took a bite of food and washed it down with his tea before responding.

"I haven't felt like this about anyone in my life Bella. You are special to me. It's barely been two weeks and you have become my whole world. I wake up with a smile because you're in my arms. You are giving my life a new purpose. I've been a shell of a man since I lost Amelia. I understand our age difference bothers you but it doesn't to me. It's just a number. I can take care of you. I want to take care of you. I want to get to know you more and see where this goes." He took a breath. I watched him seem to mull over something in his mind.

"I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me. Hell, I haven't even given you a reason not to trust me. I've been in a relationship like that and I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. I'm not that girl. I don't need a relationship to function and I'm not the type of girl who cheats. Once I'm with someone they're it and I'm loyal. I put my whole heart into it. And frankly I don't think I could handle you breaking again like you did this afternoon." I held back tears. I wasn't going to break down in the middle of this restaurant. We were done eating at this point and I excused myself to the restroom.

I cleaned up and took a minute to breathe. I shouldn't feel like this. I'm not that girl. I am independent. I can take care of myself but inside I'm dying to have him want me. I can't stand the idea of this just being about sex but the way he talked didn't seem that way. I have my own insecurities but he hasn't given me a reason not to believe him. He may have some insecurities of his own but he's never lied to me. He's always been up front when asked a question. He may have not talked about his daughter but he didn't lie when I asked him point blank.

I stepped back outside and noticed Edward was not at the table. Seth was cleaning it and said Edward had already stepped outside and to have a good night. I found Edward in front of the restaurant smoking away. He seemed to have some inner turmoil that made him look anxious. He chain smoked and I just watched him for a moment. He finally looked up and came over taking my hand.

 **Edward**

I just needed to bite the bullet and do it. It had been so long but she meant everything to me. We were so open with each other at dinner. She seemed so open and accepting of my life before her. I wondered what life would be like if I had met Bella earlier. But the age difference would have hindered that.

She looked so damn beautiful tonight. I loved seeing the stars stretch across her shoulder and the ankle tattoo above her fuck me heels. I couldn't wait to feel them dig into my ass as I took her later tonight. I shook my head as I kept smoking. She hadn't come out in a while and I was starting to worry. I needed to just ask her.

I lit another cigarette and saw her standing next to the front door. She'd just put on her jacket and pulled her hair out from under the collar. I handed her my cigarette which she took eagerly. I pulled another one and lit it quickly. I took her hand and led her to my bike.

"You got us dessert?" She asked eagerly seeing the box in my hand.

"A little tiramisu for later. I remember you mentioning it was your favorite." I put the box in my in the back seat and shut the door then turned to her. The look on my face told me everything.

She did want this. She wanted me and then I knew I was ready. I pulled her to the back of the truck. I dropped the tailgate. My hands grabbed hold of her hips and she gasped as I lifted her to sit on the back. I spread her legs stepping between them. My hands grabbed her face gently as I grazed her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Be my old lady." I pleaded. She bit her lower lip in thought. "I'll make you happy. I'll take care of you. You'll want for nothing. I'll keep you safe. I'll be there to support whatever dreams you have. Someday you'll take my name and grow our children inside you." Her cheeks grew pink and I was so worried I said too much. "Just say yes, baby and I'm all yours. Hell I'm already yours but I don't think you realized that.

"You have to promise me a few things." I nodded eagerly muttering _anything._ "Honesty." I nodded. "Loyalty." I kissed her cheek. "Safety." I kissed her other cheek. "Patience." I looked up into her eyes and noticed they were brimmed with tears.

"Anything you want honey and I'm yours." I pleaded again. I bent over resting my head on her lap. I felt defeated I could knew the wheels were turning in her head. I heard soft _yes_ whispered and my head shot up. "Really." I said eagerly. I kissed her hard. Fuck had I missed her lips. She'd denied my advances all day.

She moaned into my mouth as her tongue reached out to mine. Her legs tightened around my waist and I ground my arousal against her. I picked her up and headed to the passenger side. I hopped into the truck and raced back to my place.

 **Bella**

I was his. There was no question any longer. I knew I was in trouble the day he said I'd never sit on anyone's lap but his. It may be a cliché but I truly did believe it was fate. The promises he made the declaration made up my mind before he even finished his monologue.

It felt like it took us longer to get home though he was driving faster I was sure. He had us inside and upstairs in no time. Edward shed his tie and shirt along the way. He set me down and walked me backwards to the bed now losing his pants. He lifted me quickly and attacked my lips. Our passion grew since we'd left the parking lot after a lust induced and tension filled drive back to Forks.

He kissed me and it grew slower and more deep. I felt his hands gently rubbing up my thighs pulling my dress up and over my head. "Stunning." He muttered before he leaned down to take my right breast into his mouth where he caressed my rosy nipple with his lips. My insides were tingly and girly bits were on fire. He began pulling my thong down my legs. I started to slip off my heels but he demanded. "Keep those on baby."

He took his time kissing every inch of my body. I felt his lips trail to my most private parts. He lavished me and appreciated me. I was a withering mess. He headed towards my heat with his tongue. I felt him leave lazy kisses on my lips before parting them. He ate me with everything that he had. I felt his arms hold my legs open that were trying to close. My fuck me heels dug into his back. I clutched his head running my fingers through his shaggy locks. He pumped two fingers inside me taking the time to ready my walls for his large intrusion that would meet me soon.

The tightness was building. He was so gentle and caring. He literally was loving my body. "Let go Isabella." He used his deep demanding tone. With a flick of his finger just right I was falling over the edge. My heart was racing and I felt tingly all over. He laid next to me and I kissed him enthusiastically.

I pushed him to his back and pulled down his boxers. I pumped him quickly and he reached for a condom. I shook my head. "No, we don't need it. I trust you." He knew I'd been on the pill since I was sixteen and he'd showed me how he'd been tested recently. "Take me. I'm yours." He flipped me onto my back and lined himself up.

"I don't know if I can be gently anymore." He said breathlessly.

"Then don't." I barely had the words out of my mouth before he swiftly thrust into me. "Oh yes." I moaned. It was amazing the feeling of having no barriers in us. "Mmm. I can feel every ridge and how swollen your head is." He just trust harder. Oh so he liked the dirty talk.

I put my head and pulled him down towards me. I kissed his cheek and neck making my way to his ear. "Do you like taking that pussy?" I asked and smiled hearing him grunt. He'd pulled my leg high his hips and my heels dug into his ass. "Mmm your cock feels so good." I moaned tugging his ear lobe into my mouth. "Take it like you own it baby." I encouraged.

He held my ass pulling me off the bed a little. "Yeah that's my pussy." He grunted pounded into me. "Take my cock." He said. "Mmm yes just like that." I was getting so close I reached down to rub my clit. He slapped my hand away. "Don't steal any of those orgasms from me. I'm the only one to make you cum." He growled at me as he furiously rubbed my clit. He lightly flicked it and I was gone.

My back arched as I grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Oh fuck me Edward!" I screamed. I felt like I'd shake the walls or something. He pumped three more times before he spilled his hot seed into my tight channel. He dropped to my chest our hearts beating frantically.

We lay there trying to calm down. He pulled out and I cleaned up in the bathroom. I returned in an old Forks HS baseball shirt. He played for a bit but I liked how it had Masen on the back. I walked over to the window where he was smoking a cigarette. I joined him in finishing it before we returned to bed.

Edward stopped short saying he'd be right back. I heard the alarm disengage, he ran outside coming back and turned back on. He returned to the bedroom with a fork and our dessert. I couldn't believe he remembered I loved tiramisu. We sat and he fed me bites of the creamy goodness. Since the first time I arrived I finally felt a calming ease settle over me that everything would be alright.

It took me a bit to figure out how to do this chapter. I have the chapters some what planned but a lot of times the story has a mind of its own.

MIL surgery went okay. They had to remove her thyroid were tumors were present. She'll go home tomorrow. I don't know how much writing I'll get in this weekend. I have to be responsible and study for my CPR cert we are doing at work on Monday. Ugh. I haven't had to study in a few years not looking forward to it but the doctor I work for is teaching the class and the girls say its fun so we'll see!

Try to update before end of the weekend!

 _Next Chapter: Bella settles into new title as Edward's old lady. We get some more Alice and Rosalie. And maybe some drama around the corner?_

 **P.S. How do you think my lemons are now that we've had two. What do you think?**

-KRW


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just like to borrow the characters every so often.

Finally I got an update for you guys. This chapter will be more of a filler and to keep the story moving along. More exciting fun stuff to come in the next few chapters!

Chapter 9

Bella

I settled into the backseat while Rosalie drove her black suburban down the highway. We were headed to Port Angeles to do some shopping. We had decided to have a girls day including myself, Alice & Rosalie. It's Wednesday, my day off. The guys are working on a rebuild at the shop but they all gave us some spending cash which was a big help. I've put as much money I can to save to pay for my business classes. I needed a few new things with summer around the corner.

Alice insisted I needed a few essentials as she called them so we made a day of it. We'd already been to lunch getting tacos at this amazing food truck that Alice knew about. We are headed to the PA Mall where Alice already set appointments up for us to get mani/pedis. It's been so long since I've had girlfriends to spend time with. Washington is really starting to feel like home again.

It'd been about four weeks since Edward and I had our "heart to heart". I settled into my role at the diner. I helped open open most days and worked throughout the breakfast and lunch shift. Liz already had a night manager that took care everything. I signed up for some restaurant management classes to begin this summer. It will only take me a year and Liz is ecstatic. She's ready to take a step back at some point in the future. She's even hired a few high school kids to help out while I'll be in class. Charlie's recovery has been a slow process but Carlisle thought he may get to transfer to a recovery facility soon. He's still not excited about being unable to go home but I've tried to convince him that this is still an improvement.

And things with Edward have been amazing. He's attentive and loving but rough on the outside. He's everything I didn't know I wanted. I've been practically living with him. He insists I stay with him and so I recently placed Charlie's house up for rent knowing it would be a long time if ever that he move back in. Plus the income is helping pay for his medical bills. I make us breakfast in the mornings that I don't open. He works at the shop then comes by for lunch and usually comes back for dinner with the gang. Some nights we have everyone over for what he likes to call family dinner. But those are only about once a week when we aren't at the bar.

Emmett was tagging along behind us on his hog. Since the few run-ins I had with Jake and the fact that Rosalie is pretty pregnant now he's become like a fixture. There is usually one of the guys around most of the time. At first I was pretty admit that we I didn't need a bodyguard but Edward wouldn't let up from it. It does make me a little more comfortable and thankfully Jake hasn't made any more advances.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as the girls giggle and turn up the music. "I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears came on and we jam it out. The windows are down and we let loose enjoying the moment. For once in my life I feel like I have a family and true friends. I'm thankful that Edward has provided me that.

Speaking of Edward, my phone vibrates on my lap.

 _We'll meet you at 6. Dress for the club. -E_

The guys decided to take us out tonight after we get done. Our appointment is at 4 at Serendipity. Alice claims this is the best place in town. We head to the mall first to pick out some outfits for tonight and the summer. I found a couple of shorts and tanks. I grabbed a few bikinis I knew would drive Edward crazy. Alice found this dark purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that hug my hips perfectly. It reaches mid thigh and she paired some black gladiator heels with it.

Rose found a cute maxi dress that displays her bump beautifully. It's white and black chevron pattern and she found some cork wedge sandals that would look cute with it. Alice of course picked up the first thing she found and loved it. It was a royal blue satin jumper that she paired with goddess heels that had straps that wrapped around up her calves to her knees.

We settled into our chairs at Serendipity each enjoying some Long Island Iced Teas. The chairs gave us back massages and we chatted away about where we were going tonight. We noticed Emmett stepped away but figured he wouldn't be far.

At about 5:30 we were finally finished and stepped in the back to get dressed. I decided to be bold and go with black nail polish. We got ready in the dressing room they provided for massages and such. We looked hot and I couldn't wait to see Edward.

We stepped out front and packed away our bags in the suburban. We heard the rumble expecting our guys. We turned around and stepped back away. I looked around trying to see Emmett. These weren't the guys. It was Jake and his boys.

"Tsk tsk Bells, hot damn don't you look good." He grinned stepping off his bike. "Come on baby let's go I'll rock your world tonight." He stepped my way. I could hear Alice typing away on her phone. I prayed she sent a text to Jasper.

Just then Emmett popped out of now where. "Man you gots to have a lot of balls showing up." He stepped towards us putting him between us and the guys. "You betta get outta here before my boys show up."

"And what? Masen don't own this town he can't be steppin on me here." Jake laughed bitterly. The rumbles grew close and fast.

Edward stopped right in front of Jake. He took off his helmet running a hand through his hair. Shit did he look amazing. I love how wild his hair gets. He had on a black vneck with his vest over it.

"We got a problem here." He asked lighting up a cigarette. He looked over checking me up and down. "Come here sweetheart." He said patting his leg. I walked over aware of how close Jake was standing in front of his bike. As I got closer he grabbed my hand pulling me to sit over his lap. I crossed my legs as lady like as possible in my short dress. He ran his hand from my knee up my thigh. Edward kept a close eye on Jake as he leaned in skimming his nose along my jaw.

"Jake was just leaving." I said a little breathily. I couldn't control my emotions .First I'm scared shitless and now I'm so fucking turned on I'd almost let him take me right here.

"We need to just finish this Masen." Jake gritted out and it made me stiffen in Edwards arms.

"Don't worry baby. I gotchu." Edward nibbled at my lips a minute. "Let me finish here and we'll get going." He had me stand up and grabbed my helmet handing to me. I put it on and sat in my spot behind me wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll leave it on the track." Edward said.

"It's all or nothing. I'll finally show you whose she really is." He stared me down letting his eyes roam on my exposed legs. Edward wrapped his hand around my thigh running his hand up and down.

"Done. Now if you'll excuse us. My girl and I got plans." Edward said as he backed up and started it up. The loud rumble shook under my ass as I tightened my arms around his torso. He grabbed the back of my thighs pulling me closer and then tapped my hands before we took off.

The ride didn't feel as long as it probably was. I had turned over in my mind what was going to happen tomorrow. There was something going on that I didn't know about obviously but what was it. I tried to rack my brain but I couldn't come up with anything.

Before I knew it we had pulled up in front of a big warehouse building. The sign said, Eclipse at the top of the building in bright grey letters. Jasper pulled up next to us and then Emmett parked the suburban next to us. Rose had become too uncomfortable on the back of his bike.

I noticed there was upstairs outdoor seating with stairs that led up to the back patio. I could smell what I could only describe as "steakhouse". My stomach had settled after the run in and I was starving now.

"I thought we were going to a club?" I was off the bike now adjusting my dress. Edward had secured the helmets on the handle bars and was watching me intently. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed a handful of my backside.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I felt his nose skim along my ear and down my neck and throat. His hands rubbed up and down my back side. "I love this color on you. Definitely my favorite." He nipped at my collarbone and then looked up at me. "Makes your eyes impossible more rich." I always melt when he talks like this. He's so gentle and genuine like this.

I smiled up at him and leant up to kiss his lips gently. My hands traveled up his torso and chest until they wrapped around his neck. He hummed against my lips and I tilted my head allowing him to deepen it. At this point he'd pushed me up against Rosalie's suburban.

"Okay enough. I'd like to enjoy my dinner." I heard Emmet t sigh behind us. It was then I realized we weren't alone. Oops.

Edward

I didn't want to let her go. I tried my hardest not to show how fucking pissed I was that half-breed. I was sick of him crossing the line all the time. I knew after tomorrow it would be over. He didn't stand a chance against me and he knew it just didn't want to show it.

I couldn't keep my hands off of her. This dress was sinful and showed just enough of her to make me want to see what was under it. Her hair was so full and curly and her eyes were dark but bright. Her heels brought her up to almost my height. I worried about her clumsiness and knew I'd be attached to her all night to keep her from falling.

I led the way up the stairs after Emmett stopped my ravishing my beautiful girlfriend. Bella could tell something was up but I didn't want to say anything and ruin the surprise. We stepped up to the hostess stand just inside the door.

"Good evening, welcome to Eclipse. What is the name on your reservation?" She questioned as she looked at each of us. We may have our nicest jeans on and dress shirts but we still had our club vests on. She checked us all over but settled her eyes on Bella actually. I then noticed her stance and short hair cut. I watched her eyes drape over my sexy girl and Bella was none the wiser. Of course, she was too busy looking around the restaurant.

"Masen." I said as I brought Bella closer to my side. She naturally molded herself under my arm with her head on my shoulder. She was smiling and talking to the girls next to her.

"It'll be right this way." She stepped out the side door and led us to a long rectangular table in the corner of the patio. I took the head of the table as Bella sat to my left. Jasper and Alice sat to my right with Jasper next to me. Rosalie sat next to Bella leaving Emmett to sit at the other head. "Enjoy your meal." She said directly at Bella who smiled sweetly and murmured a _thank you_.

"Okay so you said dress for the club but this isn't a club." Bella started right in as soon as the hostess walked away.

"Well the girls knew you'd give trouble if we wanted to just go out for a nice dinner so we said to dress for the club." I smirked at her. She doesn't mind dressing up but she wants an occasion to do it. I just wanted a dinner out with our friends and see my girl dolled up. Sue me.

"So that hostess was seriously checkin out Bella." Jasper said low to only our table to hear. We all busted out laughing but Bella had the most adorable look on her face. She was completely confused.

"What are you talking about she was just being nice?" She asked like a question.

I leaned over rubbing my hand over her exposed knee and up her thigh. "Baby girl she had eyes only for you trust me. If she wasn't a woman I'd knocked her eyes out of her head." I caressed her thigh with my thumb.

We ordered a few drinks and everyone got some sort of steak and potatoes. I always enjoyed watching Bella eat. I like the fact that my girl can actual eat a meal unlike some girls that are afraid to eat in front of a guy. Just like those girls that are afraid of taking a shit with their guy in the next room. Like seriously we all do it.

I remember the first time I farted in front of Bella. We were cuddling on the couch and I was stretched out between her legs with my back to her chest. We'd had a long day and she'd made an amazing bowl of chili with beans. In the midst of making out on the couch I let one go not on purpose mind you. I have some manners. Before I could apologize she stopped me with her giggles.

"Baby we all gotta do it at some point. It's a natural bodily function." She told me and not thirty minutes later she let one out herself.

Another reason she was the one for me. All my friends and crew got along with her. The girls had thanked me on more than one occasion for keeping her around.

"You gonna finish that?" Bella nudged the hand that was resting on her thigh. She was eyeing my last asparagus and I forked it then fed it to her. She smiled and kissed me in thanks.

The girls had a good time talking about their mall trip and the things they wouldn't mind getting the next time they can go. We were finished up and paid out ready to go. I hadn't planned much us for the night but it was already nine at this point. Bella knew I needed to head over to the bar to check in on things. We'd left Tyler in charge for the night.

We descended the steps and headed towards my bike. I had a strong arm wrapped around Bella's waist keeping her steady. Clumsy Bella, heels and three glasses of wine don't mix well with my girl. She was giggly and cuddly.

"Hey hun what was that talk about seeing Jake tomorrow?" She questioned as she got on the back of my bike. I stood back and just stared. She was gorgeous. Her flushed cheeks and long legs. I sat down and pulled her to me leaning back to talk in her ear.

"That's what I like to call race wars baby." I winked at her and pulled off out of the parking lot. I'd show my girl my world tomorrow.

*I tried posting this almost two weeks ago but my computer was acting up and then I kind of lost my mojo for a bit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this or re-write. I've also had ideas for another story playing out in my head but I don't want to start another while this one is still in the works.*

Busy next few weeks. My baby girl will be 3 on the 24thas well my neice is 8 on Saturday and my brother in law will be 18 on the 20th so the next few weeks will be busy with family. I'll try to update soon!

Thanks to those that PM to check in on me. Between my birthday on the 1st and new routine with my daughter in the evenings. I haven't had time to write much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight but I may make Edward a sexy biker & Bella his biker bitch ;)

Thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews! I like the feedback and am happy that everyone is enjoying this!

Welcome new readers! Hang on tight for the ride; its going to get wild.

Beta: If someone is interested let me know. I don't even know how it really works but am interested in getting one!

 **Now on to RACE WARS: Part 1! EEK!** **LEMON ALERT!**

Edward

Black. Hot. Straight. That's how I like my coffee. I don't need much but the caffeine. It's early Thursday morning about 7 AM. I convinced Ma to let me take Bella with me this weekend. I knew she could fair without us for a few days. We would sneak away and be back by Saturday.

It's a wonder what I'm doing up at this ungodly hour with such a beautiful goddess upstairs in my bed. She'd kept me up 'til past midnight. She is such a firecracker. The things she does to me. The way her mouth feels against my skin. The way her small hands glide over my abs. How she's not afraid to ask for what she wants. And then she begs for more. The way her soft skin under my rough fingers feeling just right.

I'm so lost in my thoughts of Bella I hadn't heard her come down the stairs. I felt those small delicate hands rub my lower back before she wraps them low on my waist. I feel her nose rub along between my shoulder blades raining light kisses along the pattern of my tattoo. Her fingers played with the band at the top of my boxer briefs. I loved how her nails scratched along my happy trail.

"Mmm good morning baby girl." I all but moaned out as she ran her hand down the outer lining against my "good" morning wood.

"Hmm. It is a good morning for you big boy." She purred in my ear. Next thing I know she's got me turned around with her on her toes capturing my mouth. I grabbed her hips pulling her to me. I let my hands reach around to grab her backside feeling those lacy boy shorts. Hot damn those sexy as sin lacy boy shorts. They are lucky they have survived so far. I trailed my hands under my black wife beater she has on. I pull back and can't hide my grin. She's got her hair piled high on top of her head with those gorgeous brown eyes behind her thick black rimmed glasses.

"Have I told you how so fucking beautiful you look first thing in the morning?" She grinned back at me while reaching behind me to grab a coffee mug. I smirk at her taking her hips and lifting her on the island across from us. She giggles and watches me make her coffee then pass it to her. Two creams and two sugars.

"Have I told you how much I love that you know how I like my coffee?" She winks at me as she blows over the top to cool it. She's so care free like this in the mornings. Sometimes it reminds me of our age difference but I want to see her loving life. "So what's the plan for today babe?" She asks as I walk over to her stepping between her legs.

"We'll hit the road after breakfast, check in at the hotel and then meet everyone for a late lunch. Then we'll meet everyone at the spot just before sundown." She nodded her head and biting into a red delicious apple. Last night, I explained to her how this weekend would work.

Race wars was something Jasper, Emmet and I started up a few years ago. Things had started to get boring in this one horse town and we wanted some fun. We have some buddies that work for the city of Seattle and hook us up. We get them to close down a few streets to create the track. The race itself really only lasts for about five minutes but the party goes on all night .We make a weekend of it. Our guy Fat Willy brings his Escalade and plays DJ for the night. We'll crash back at the hotel and spend the rest of the weekend in Seattle. Alice already planned to take the girls shopping and I told her to set them up with massages at the spa. The boys and I had some business to deal with and wanted our ladies kept busy. I planned to take everyone out to club it up on Friday night. Then I planned to enjoy my ride with my girl on the way home Saturday.

We finished up our coffee and headed up stairs. Bella took a quick shower and went downstairs to the hall bathroom to do her hair while I showered. She said something to do with the humidity in the bathroom ruining her hair. Our bags were already packed and by the door waiting for us.

"I'm gonna head to the diner and get the girls and I some snacks for the road before we eat. You know how Rose is these days! I'll order your usual!" She hollered up the stairs as I stepped into my jeans. We were meeting everyone at the diner for breakfast before we headed out. Bella convinced me that the girls would take Rosalie's suburban. She was too far along to ride along with Emmett now and the girls would keep her company. It was a good three hour drive. I knew we'd stop probably six times so Rose can pee. I wonder if Bella would be that way when she's carrying our child.

As shocking as it sounds we'd been together for only about three months but I couldn't imagine my future without her. I want her to have the white dress on our wedding day, the tattoo ring to wear under her platinum set. I want to see her round and glowing carrying our son or daughter. I want to see a little girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes like her mother. I want a little boy with my crazy auburn hair and green eyes. I could see us with a German Sheppard in the back yard and her own suburban in the driveway. I could see Bella running the diner while Ma helped out with our kids. Yeah I wanted it all.

I finished up getting ready. I kept it simple today with jeans, boots and a black t-shirt under my club vest. Then I carried our bags over to the back of Rosalie's suburban parked at the back of the diner. I walked in heading towards the front to sit with everyone but what I saw stopped me there in my tracks in the middle of the kitchen.

Behind the counter with her back to me was my fuck hot girlfriend in skin tight yoga pants that made her ass look huge in a very good way. She had one of my white v-necks on with her hair curly but half pulled back with a big ass clip that has black stones along it. She had her head thrown back laughing. I noticed her flip flops and black toes. Damn, what I wouldn't give for an extra hour to whisk her back to our bedroom. No, I need to save up and use that aggression for later tonight on the road.

The guys and I took our seats as the girls brought out our food. We sat around enjoying our massive breakfast. We weren't eating for a while so I savored it. Bella kept up close to me in our rounded booth in the corner of the café. It's been dubbed the family table many times. It's the perfect size for us to sit together. We laughed sharing stories about past trips to Seattle.

We finished up our meals and the girls cleared the table. The guys gave me some nods and we headed back out to check on the bikes and the suburban. The three of us would take turns leading and taking the rear. We wanted eyes on the girls at all time. I knew Black would be headed this way as well just not sure when he would be leaving.

The girls kissed us fools goodbye and climbed into the suburban. Bella in the back while took the wheel with Alice in the passenger seat. I took up the lead for a bit letting Jasper and Emmett up the rear. We hit the highway and missed rush hour heading out about 10 at this point. I could feel the air warming up with the sun moving above us. It was going to be a good fucking weekend.

Bella

I must admit I was fighting letting my nerves get the best of me. It was good kind of nerves though. I was excited. I wanted to see this part of Edward's life. At the same time though I was anxious what would happen when Jack or Jake whatever the fuck his name is. He just seemed like nothing but trouble.

The girls and I settled into listening to some old school remixes from their high school days which were really like my middle school days. It's funny how they are all almost ten years older than me but we click very well. Rose was pretty stubborn at first but then I found out it mostly had to do with how protective she was of Edward. He's like another brother to her. We all had a lot in common though. We had strange obsessions with Eminem and Rhianna music. We'd all read the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and loved it! We all care about our guys and would put their lives before our own. We were all tied to that club. They didn't hold my age against me and I appreciated that about them.

Of course we stopped a total of six times which actually averaged to about every thirty minutes. Rose let me take over driving once we got closer to Seattle. She was restless and needed to stretch out. She had really gotten huge here recently. Don't get me wrong she's beautiful but I can't imagine the kind of back pain she has. And let's be honest Alice is way too hyper to get behind the wheel.

"Just wait until you're in my shoes you won't be laughing then." We were cracking up with the gas she was passing. We couldn't help it she let out some funny sounding gas. I stopped as soon as what she said sunk in. "Yeah that's what I thought." She muttered but I just shook my head "no". "What do you not want kids?" She asked curiously.

Did I want kids? I mean hell I'm only 18 years old but well I had been thinking about my future with Edward a lot lately. I mean I was pretty damn sure he was it for me. It's crazy how much my life has turned around but really now that he was in my life I knew there was no way he couldn't be out of it. I was happy with how things were. We may have only been together three months but he was it for me. I could see myself making his home my true home. I could see us having family dinners at the diner on Sunday evenings. I could see Rose and Em's kid and our kid running around playing. I could see creating a nursery in the bedroom across the hall. Edward had mentioned he thought about converting the third story to two more bedrooms. It was like a hint at the time but now I wonder.

"Yeah I do someday." I replied and changed the song turning the music up trying to end the conversation.

"When Jazz and I get married next year we decided to wait at least a year before trying." Alice says off handedly and I just nod. I keep myself distracted getting into Seattle. Jasper was in the lead now heading to our hotel. A few minutes later we pulled into a Holiday Inn on the outskirts of the city. I followed him to the parking lot while Edward and Emmett went inside to check us in. They came back out and Jasper headed into check him and Alice in.

I followed Edward into the elevator with Rose and Emmett. We were on the same floor but had a few doors down from each other. Edward mentioned Alice and Jasper was across the hall and down a bit as well. We agreed to meet downstairs around 4 o'clock to get something to eat and headed our separate ways.

As soon as the door was closed I heard our bags hit the floor then felt my back slam against the door. There stood my handsome boyfriend with a huge grin on his face with dark lusty eyes. "I've missed you sweetheart." He said as he ran his nose up my neck to my right ear where he suckled on my lobe.

I let out a breathy "me too" as he nibbled and then moved down to neck. I could feel his teeth pull at the skin there as he sucked it. His tongue followed soothing the sore. I know he was definitely leaving his mark. He swiftly picked me up where I wrapped my legs around him tight. He walked us over to the bed. The room felt really good. Nice and cool from the heat we had outside. The comforter on the bed was soft and the bed was very comfortable. He laid me down right in the middle.

I laid there watching him stand up and strip his shirt off in that sexy way where he grabs the collar behind his neck pulling it over his head. I squirmed rubbing my legs together feeling the need for some friction. He licked his lips watching me and came back at my lips. I felt him part my lips slipping his tongue in. He gently pulled my tongue between his lips and sucked it into his mouth making my toes curl. Edward pulled my hands up pinning them to the bed. He got right between my legs rubbing deliciously right where I wanted him. I knew he could feel the heat of me through his jeans and I'm sure I was soaking my yoga pants.

I pushed him back and pulled my shirt off. "Holy shit you've been without a bra all day?" He asked eagerly as he went straight to my left breast. He teased, kissed, licked and sucked around everywhere but where I wanted him.

"Mmmm you just now noticed. I was more comfortable that way." I grabbed his hair curling my fingers in his locks. He finally reached my nipple taking a nice nibble then soothed it over with his tongue. "Oh hell. That feels so good…" I panted as he switched to my right breast.

I started working on his pants but he stopped me, grabbing my yoga pants instead. "This is all about you baby." He murmured as he pulled them all the way off and kissed my left foot and up my left leg. He stopped about mid thigh working his way over to the right leg. By this point I was a pile of mush on the bed while he worked me into frenzy. He hadn't even gotten to my hot spot.

"Please…" I panted as he stopped right about where I wanted him. He'd already discovered I went commando too. What? I like to be comfortable on road trips. He'd pulled my clip out of my hair letting it fan out over the bed.

"Tell me what you want baby…" He murmured against my left hip bone where he was enjoying himself at the moment. I was trying to focus on what he was saying. I squirmed feeling a little foggy. "Do you want me to taste you?" He breathed across my lower lips. I could only nod. "Do you want my tongue deep inside you?" Again I nodded. "Do you want to watch me work you so good that you'll lose your voice after screaming my name so loud?" All I could do was nod. I'd already lost my voice at this point.

"Say it Bella." He pleaded.

"Please." I breathed.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you with my mouth." He said. His voice was so stern and eyes so demanding.

"I want you to fuck me with your mouth baby." I said breathless. He immediately descended on my lower hot zone. His fingers spread my lips and took one long hot lick up my pussy. "Oh fuck!" I yelped it felt too good. He focused on my bundle of nerves first working me in to a frenzy then he pulled back plunging his hot tongue deep in my canal.

My back arched off the bed as I grasped his hair through my fingers. He literally fucked me with his tongue. He picked up this rhythm and brought his thumb up to rub my clit. "Unngg. Ohh yes right there." He brought his tongue up and curled it around my clit while he plunged first one and then two fingers into my heat.

I couldn't stop my hips. It was instinct to move and ride his fingers. His lips sucked on my nerve bud and I knew I was close. "Mmmm Edward. Right there." He added a third finger curling his middle one and grazed that one spot that he knew where to find so perfectly. "Just a little more." I encouraged him not like he needed it.

He knew I was right on the edge and I couldn't control my body. It had a mind of its own. I could feel the churn in my lower region preparing itself. I was on the edge and it would be glorious. I just needed a little bit more. Right at that moment I felt his little pinky pick up some my loose juices and rub over my back hole. It wasn't the first time he'd done this. It was trick I noticed he knew I liked even if I wouldn't admit to it. He applied just the right amount of pressure just barely pushing his pinky into my tight hole.

And with that I was gone. Fireworks shot off through my body. I had both hands tight around his hair holding him in place as I grinded myself riding out this magnificent orgasm. "Oh fuck yes Eddddwwarrddd." I shuttered under him and he lapped up everything my body gave him. I felt like a sweaty mess. The room was starting to chill as it hit the thin layer of sweat all over my body.

Edward finally let up kissing my hip bones and working his way up laying his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders holding him to me.

"Holy shit." I sort of croaked. "I feel tingly all over." I sighed.

"Mmm I love feeling you fall apart under my tongue." He whispered as he peppered my chest with gentle kisses. I could feel him hard under my thigh. I started to push him to roll over. "Where are you going?" He asked stopping me from moving him.

"I wanted to return the favor." I winked at him.

"Not now baby. I need it for later." He smirked at me.

"Later?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah it helps feed my aggression for the race." He grinned. He looked over at the clock we had an hour before we had to start getting ready for the night. I reached over setting an alarm. "Let's take a nap baby." He pulled me under the covers and to his chest so he could spoon me. I was out before I felt him wrap his arm around my stomach.

*

*

 _Okay so I've told y'all before I have a general outline for this story but sometimes these chapters get away from them like, what a surprise lemon?! Ha! So it will probably be more than 20 chapters like originally planned. Oh well more goodies for y'all._

 **Once again thank you for all the positive feedback! I enjoy it! Your reviews go straight to my email which goes straight to my phone. I love waking up with them in the morning or getting them throughout the work day.**

PLEASE: Tell me what you like or don't like. Tell me what you want more of. I want to write for you just as much as I want to create this story. I'm still tweaking it each chapter.

Daughter's birthday is a week from tomorrow and boss returns from vacay on Monday. So next week may be pretty busy. I'll try to find time to work on it throughout the week and try to have a new update next Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry. There really is no excuse but that I've seriously lost my mojo on this story. My laptop stopped working and I just dont have the funds to fix it or buy a new one. As well, I've lost my out line and just can't get back into this story.

If you have any ideas of where the story should go I would def appreciate them and I greatly apologize that this story is going on hiatus until I can get back with it!


End file.
